Still With You In Your Heart
by Zero0Maru0
Summary: Sasuke died when he blocked the attack meant for Naruto in the Land of Waves. Four years later, Naruto deals with Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Kyuubi, and all that comes with them. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. To be Dead, To be Lost, To be Mourned

**Still With You In Your Heart  
**

* * *

Chapter One

To Be Dead, To Be Lost, To Be Mourned

* * *

"I swore I wouldn't die" Sasuke gasped out. He need to tell Naruto… 

Naruto held Sasuke tighter, his heart beat faster, his mind raced with havoc as he tried to fully register, tried to comprehend –

"But don't you dare die…"

The warmth left the body he held, the body of a boy who had been his rival, comrade.

His friend.

Naruto's mind raced around with an unknown panic and pain. It finally came to a stop, attention directed to Sasuke's vitals. No heart beat.

Dead. No pulse. Dead. His body rapidly becoming cold, pale -blood slowing to a stop. DEAD. DEAD DEAD DEAD.

Naruto's mind raced again. His blood boiled with a sudden hidden power, red cat eyes forebode of a terrible fate for the ice shinobi. His mind came to a stop once again, this time at the kernel of the red hateful power. _Kill him. KILL HIM._

And the Kyuubi, with a claw free of its cage obliged with sordid glee. Blood was to be spilled. Naruto felt a colossal mind grace his and speak inside him.

_**Let me out more, let me tear him to pieces.**_

Naruto obliged.

--------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up to the gentle but urgent shaking Kakashi was giving him. His blue eyes peeked from eyelids heavy from chakra exhaustion. He made out the Jounin's masked face to his right, and a pink blur and a taller figure that must had been Tazuna to his left.

_What..happened…_

"Naruto" Kakashi spoke as he watched his loudest and most exuberant student wake up.

He needed to know what happened. He needed to know why-

Kakashi just jerked his head away in time before Naruto could slam his head as he sat up quickly as he recalled what happened. Immediately he looked around for Sasuke, pushing his body up and breaking free of the circle the other three had formed.

Instead of an intact bridge, what appeared to be a crater had sent a section of the bridge into the ocean.

The section that Sasuke was on.

Naruto's mind froze as comprehension and realization that not only was his friend dead, but his body was being swept away by the strong currents…being swept and lost.

"Naruto"

Naruto didn't turn to face Kakashi and answer him. Numbly and without thought he ran to the crater, preparing to jump into the water and take back Sasuke's body from the current's clutch.

But Kakashi moved before Naruto could take more than a few steps and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Naruto began to thrash against Kakashi, but Kakashi held on.

"Naruto, what happened?" the white haired jounin asked urgently.

"LET ME GO!" Naruto thrashed even more in an attempt to struggle out of his sensei's grasp and get back Sasuke.

"No"

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed.

"No, not until you calm down and tell us what happened" Kakashi insisted, and he would hold on to his student until he got an answer.

Naruto knew this but continued to fight against Kakashi's grip. Minutes crawled by as everyone dreaded Naruto's news, knowing the truth deep down but not wanting to believe.

Eventually though, the physical exhaustion of the fight and chakra use, and the emotional exhaustion of sadness and anger over Sasuke's death calmed Naruto down. He became limp in Kakashi's arms and rested his forehead against the Jounin's vest.

"Sasuke is dead" The words ghosted out of Naruto's lips. Kakashi's eyes widened. He let go of his student and stood there as Nartuo slumped to the ground in surrender to the fate of his friend.

Sakura gasped and fell to her knees in shock. No, Sasuke couldn't be dead- he was the best! He was an Uchiha! He was Sasuke..

"Naruto" Kakashi was struggling to keep his voice steady. After all, they were his first students and already one was dead, it was to him ultimate failure. "What happened?" Kakashi asked softly.

Naruto clenched his fists, pulling up the words and wrenching his mouth open to allow them to escape. "Sasuke b-blocked an attack meant for me…" he trembled"…it killed h-him, and th-then I-I got…mad, and…and after that I d-d-don't remember anything except f-fire, and the urge to kill…" Naruto said the last part with a held-back sob.

"SASUKE!" Naruto slammed him fist into the bridge, and then slammed the other, and again, all the while yelling and crying. He didn't care that they started to bleed. He didn't care if he was bawling like a baby and didn't care if everyone though it was immature and contrary to the shinobi ideal to act as he was. He needed to let it all out. The sorrow, anger, guilt-it was because of him Sasuke was dead.

All the while Kakashi looked on sadly. Sakura cried softly. And Tazuna stood, feeling pity for shinobi, for their lives are often short, and their days labeled with death and pain.

------------------------------------

Kakashi sent one of his dogs to Konoha to request for a search party for a missing dead nin. The party arrived a day later – the other genin of the rookie nine and their senseis came to help search, along with various chuunin. They combed the waters. Nothing.

More jounin and hunter nin came to search the rouge shinobi and criminal compounds run by Gatou, in case Sasuke's body was taken in order to learn secrets of his recently acquired Sharingan.

Nothing. No body…

After three weeks the search was called off with much reluctance. It took Kakashi, Iruka and another jounin to hold down Naruto and then to knock him out before they could move on. He wanted to stay; he wanted them to keep looking. He wanted to give Sasuke a proper burial…

------------------------------------------

_Four years later_

"BAAAAABAAAA" a screech resonated round the Hokage tower, causing several of the staff to cringe, especially a large breasted Hokage who at the moment was signing the fragile pyramid of papers.

"BAAAAABAAAA! YOU STUPID OLD HAG YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!" the voice was coming increasingly nearer.

The blonde shinobi leader rubbed at her eyes and sighed – 'here we go again' she thought.

A loud crash and some surprised shouts later, her door now rested in peace on the floor…in two pieces that is. A boy crowned by the sun, with eyes touched by sky, whiskered cheeks and a face that defied the world marched into her office.

'Oh yes' Godaime thought as she resigned for an argument and headaches 'here we go again'

For the next half hour or so Godaime listened to Naruto rant about the news he had received from Jiraiya who had obviously not done his job well and break it to the boy gently that he would not be receiving missions better than guard duty for a while, and that it was at the moment for the best.

"OLD HAG WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO FOR THE NEXT TEN YEARS IF YOU WON'T LET ME OUT ON GOOD MISSIONS!?" If it was believed impossible now, Godaime Hokage no longer scoffed that Naruto's voice could get any louder. "I'M NEVER GOING TO BE HOKAGE IF YOU HAVE ME AS YOUR STUPID BODY GUARD AND I'LL GET FAT AND LOSE MY SKILLS AN-"

"FOR KAMISAMA'S SAKE, SHUT UP!" Tsunade could no longer take it, and she was beginning to feel the first stabs of her migraines. There was only so much she could take of his outbursts, even though they had happened regularly whenever the blonde gaki disagreed with something – mainly concerning missions.

'Where is that sake?' Tsunade thought while groaning into her hands.

She looked up and saw the Naruto she had come to know so well. Arms crossed, face frowned and stubborn. He had grown somewhat from when she had first met him nearly four years ago. His face slimmed, his hair a little bit longer, and his angry stare much more effective. She sighed again. "Naruto, please sit down".

Naruto sat down waiting for Tsunade to tell him what the heck was with the no-missions policy. He NEEDED missions. They kept him busy, pushed him forward, made him stronger.

"Naruto" Tsunade began "You know very well that Orochimaru is seeking a way to capture you and use you for his own advancement in power. On top of that Akatsuki is ALSO looking for you, and need I remind you that while Orochimaru is one powerful man, the Akatsuki are more numerous, and Itachi is much stronger than Orochimaru."

"But Baachan that's exactly why I need missions! To get stronger and to fight them so I can beat them to the bloody pulp they deserve to be!" Naruto sat on the edge of his seat, knuckles white from gripping the arm rest.

"BRAT! The last time you fought Orochimaru, which may I remind you happened almost a month ago, you were only able to draw it to a tie"

"No, I won. I crippled his arms again and killed Kabuto"

"AND NEARLY DIED" Tsunade yelled. Honestly, couldn't Naruto realize just how much he suffered as well?

"I still won." Naruto pouted. Sure he had ended up in a coma that for some reason Kyuubi had a hard time taking him out of. Neither he nor Tsunade could figure out why it took Kyuubi so long to heal his injuries, and no matter how much they pestered, Kyuubi wouldn't tell. He would only slam the gates of his cage shut with his tails and ignore them.

"You are still recovering, you were only let out yesterday. And besides, you're not getting guard duty for ten years. At least six months as we analyze the Oto and Akatsuki situation."

"Six months?! That's still too long! Baaaaaaaaaa…." Naruto pleaded. Tsunade faced his best puppy-dog eyes with stubbornness. "No"

"Three months?"

"No"

"Five?"

"NO Naruto." Tsunade sighed in annoyance. Naruto recognized his defeat when he saw it (which wasn't often) and slumped into his chair in surrender. Tsunade witnessed how upset he had looked and felt bad for making Naruto feel this way.

"Naruto" Tsunade began. Naruto looked up a bit hopeful but held back his hope. Tsunade rarely changed her mind, and never did when it meant her loved ones could get hurt.

"Remember the promise you told me you made four years ago at Sasuke's funeral" Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden bring up of THAT topic. He bowed his head and nodded in remembrance. _Yeah…I promised him I wouldn't die...so that he wouldn't have died in vain…_

Tsunade pitied her favorite gaki. She had learned all about Sasuke from both Naruto and her apprentice Sakura. Apparently he was a lot like Orochimaru when Orochimaru was that age…the only difference was that while Orochimaru didn't give a shit, Sasuke sacrificed himself, to save Naruto. For that alone Tsunade felt gratitude to the young Uchiha she never met, sadness for his death.

Tsunade sighed again. "If it means so much to you, gaki, then train in one of the Anbu training grounds. Those should be quite challenging. And if they aren't then ask some of the stronger shinobi to spar. Many are curious to know how strong you are since they heard of the fight with Orochimaru, you know."

Naruto nodded at this, understanding that for the moment, those were his only options.

"But for now, rest. You don't start guard duty until next week and I don't want you training until that time either, got it?" Tsunade's stern but worried face showed how much she felt for the blonde, and Naruto understood that making her worry too much wouldn't be good for her job or his.

"I promise"

Naruto was getting up to leave when Sakura entered. She looked at Tsunade's broken door and quirked an eye at Naruto. Naruto gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of this head.

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled and faced Tsunade. "I just came to inform you that Hyuuga Hanabi is no worse for the wear, and Mrs. Aogawa gave birth to twins."

"And your training lessons?"

"Done" Sakura replied with a bit of pride. She always managed to go through Tsunade's training regimes quickly, unless Tsunade was in a bad mood. Then it took most of the week.

"Good" Tsunade said with a look of content. "You have the rest of the day off. Now leave me alone so I can do this paperwork"

"Pfft. You mean so you can drink your sake"

Naruto meeped and dodged the book Tsunade threw at him with Sakura not far behind, giggling in mirth.

Once outside the Hokage tower, Naruto slowed down and began to walk in the direction of the old training grounds. Sakura knew the route only too well. _'I guess He must have came up in their conversation…'_

Sakura sped up to meet with Naruto's stride in silence. It was just understood that now was not the best time for random conversation. Even Kyuubi didn't talk during these visits, not unless it involved an emergency. He understood how it was like to lose a precious someone – though the loss made him bitter and spiteful, he still understood.

Finally they reached the old training grounds where they battled Kakashi for the bells, where they first officially became Team Seven. They stood in front of the memorial stone, eyes instantly spotting the name of their fallen comrade after numerous visits. They stood side by side in silence as they remembered Sasuke, his glares, his attitude, his sacrifice.

* * *

I'd like to thank whoever decided to give my story a try despite the terrible summary. 

I suck at summaries, because I can't summarize. I tend to have the 'disadvantage' as my teachers call it, to want to elaborate and tell every single bitty detail. Fortunately I've learned to stem that a bit – but it's so hard! If I had my way, this chapter would have been a novel in itself…but that's not a good thing.

The first chapter is still pretty long; the next chapters might not be so long unless I decide that something interesting will happen in them. Then expect to sit for an hour or so, unless you're a fast reader like me.

This is my first story, and I'm hoping to make it continue for a while…whether short, or long, who knows, up to my fancy ne?. Reviews and helpful criticism would be nice 3


	2. Plan of the Prisoner

**Still With You In Your Heart **

* * *

Chapter 2

Plan Of The Prisoner

* * *

Naruto looked up at a ceiling that no longer belonged to his dingy apartment. After Sasuke's death, no one owned the Uchiha compounds and it was suggested to be torn down for room to make residence buildings and shops. Naruto of course wouldn't stand for this, and begged Sandaime to let him live there, with or without a fight. Sandaime, seeing Naruto's determination and understanding his loss, allowed it and officially made Naruto the owner of the Uchiha village.

Now Naruto slept in the main house, having chosen one of the guest rooms and personalized it. Sometimes though, he would sleep outside on the roof during warm nights so he could wonder at the stars. He couldn't sleep in Sasuke's room or even enter it, even though there was no reason to leave it alone. It just didn't feel right.

He continued to stare at a speck on the ceiling when Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts.

_**Brat, get some sleep. Your annoying thinking is irritating.**_

Kyuubi complained. Naruto had been able to communicate with Kyuubi since Sasuke's death. At first Naruto had been afraid that the demon would take over and kill the remains of his team. But Naruto soon lost those fears and quickly found out that for a fearsome several thousand-year-old all-powerful demon, Kyuubi was a whiner.

_Shut up_

_**Make me**_

_I will_

_**You can't.**_

Naruto harrumphed. It was just one of their usual banters. Sometimes it almost reminded him of the arguments between him and Sasuke. Almost. The attitude was there but Kyuubi talked too much to be Sasuke. Naruto snorted at this. Really, sometimes Kyuubi never stopped talking, worse than Ino and Sakura sometimes. Kyuubi retorted this thought by bumping his tails against the seal, making Naruto's tummy itch. Naruto rolled his eyes at the immaturity.

_Really Kyuubi, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought I had some kind of imp trapped inside me._

Kyuubi's reply was another itch of the tummy.

Naruto rolled his eyes again and turned to the side, closing his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Kyuubi watched Naruto fall asleep, relieved that his container had finally fallen asleep thus allowing him to resume his work. He then sent a tendril of his power through the bars and wove it through the damp labyrinth to one of the many dark rooms.

**_That brat makes things so difficult. If he had retreated rather than fight Orochimaru I wouldn't have to use so much chakra to power him up and keep him alive. So much time wasted._**

The tendril of red chakra reached its destination, curling around a figure inside the dark room.

**_Soon, soon._**

Kyuubi smiled toothily at what he considered would be his greatest work. He had only a margin of hope it would work. He hadn't really thought he'd have accomplished this much in so short amount of time.

Kyuubi was grateful that the Hokage had unknowingly aided him by putting Naruto on menial guard duty for the next six months. As for the Anbu training grounds, Kyuubi felt they were no major threat. With the inactivity and use of his chakra, Kyuubi could do more in these six months than he had been able to do before.

For the ancient demon that lived thousands of years and lived sixteen years trapped in a human body, six months was nothing.

**_Soon, very soon._**

The eyelids of the listless figure twitched.

Naruto was meandering down Konoha's already busy shopping streets to Ichiraku for an early lunch. The sun was out and the sky battled the war of 'who's the bluest' with Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto!" a voice cried out, making Naruto stop and turn around. The voice belonged to Sakura who was waving her hand at him in greeting. Ino and Kiba were not far behind as they jogged lightly to their friend.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Ino, Kiba" Naruto greeted back with his trademark sun-smile as they came to a stop in front of him.

The rookie nine as well as Gai's team had gotten close to Naruto in the past our years. They had admired Naruto's strength and determination that Team seven could survive despite being one man short. Although one of Kakashi's summons was sent with them during the chuunin exams as a minimum team member, Naruto did most of the brunt work.

Sakura punched Naruto lightly on the arm for calling her 'Sakura-chan' again. At first it annoyed her, but it became an affectionate nickname over time.

"Naruto, Sakura tells us that you're going to be on Guard Duty neee?" Ino teased. Guard Duty was the least liked missions among all the shinobi…well, except Shikamaru.

Naruto snorted in distaste "yeah the old hag said I wasn't healed enough, especially since once all my major injuries were healed, Kyuubi said he had enough and decided that I could handle the rest on my own".

_**Well you can, so long as you avoid injuries like a competent sensible shinobi would.**_

_Shut up _Naruto retorted with a frown.

This earned chuckles from the others who understood that Naruto and Kyuubi were having another banter. They could hardly imagine the fearsome demon having a tantrum over having to heal the energetic blonde all the time.

Two years ago Naruto had told them about Kyuubi. He feared they would reject him, but it only made them understand him more. And, they enjoyed learning about Kyuubi – especially of his unexpected personality.

"Anyway, we were looking for you to tell you that we were thinking of a picnic tomorrow. Whad'ya say?" Kiba grinned toothily at him. Akamaru barked in enthusiasm from Kiba's side.

"Hell yeah! -Ow!" Naruto flinched at Sakura's punch.

"Naruto, don't curse so much!" Sakura glared at him with her bright emerald eyes. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his over abused shoulder. "Eh heh, Sorry Sakura" Naruto left off the 'chan', feeling his shoulder had enough abuse.

_**Kamisama he used his head for once!**_

_Shut up._

-------------------------------------------------

_Later that night_

"Do you think the Kyuubi could be weakening?" Tsunade asked the man leaning on the window behind her as she mused with her hands clasped, staring into space.

"Hard to say. Shukaku and Gaara are the only other example to go by. But Gaara does not give Shukaku a full time healing job like Naruto does to Kyuubi"

"Hmm" Tsunade nodded.

Jiraiya had come by to discuss the fact that despite his obvious efforts, Kyuubi had been having a tough time healing Naruto's near-fatal injuries.

Never before had Tsunade have to witness Naruto practically being swallowed by the demon's chakra as the Kyuubi worked to heal him. And then once Naruto was out of danger, Kyuubi stopped. Later Naruto told her that Kyuubi decided Naruto's body would heal the rest on his own; he couldn't do anymore. Tsunade found it odd – usually Kyuubi had Naruto out of the hospital in a few days, ready for hard missions. And Kyuubi said he _couldn't_ do anymore. Either Kyuubi's power was diminishing or-

"Do you suspect Kyuubi is planning something" Tsunade broke the silence.

Jiraiya stared at his long-time friend.

"It is a possibility…" Jiraiya said slowly, analyzing the suspicion.

The Sandaime and council had feared of Kyuubi breaking out or taking over Naruto when they learned he could communicate with the demon, but after observation and testing those fears proved fruitless, though the council was still wary.

"But what exactly could he be planning that would involve so much chakra? If he wanted to break out he would have taken over Naruto's body to steal the forbidden scroll in order to attempt to reverse the seal. If he simply wanted to take over, he would have shown signs of trying to do so"

Jiraiya thought about the signs Gaara showed when Shukaku made attempts to over power the Kazekage. Out of a request Jiraiya and Ibiki trained the sand leader to bar against Shukaku's power and keep him in check. After all, it wouldn't do for the leader of Sunagakure go berserk on the people he swore to protect.

None of the signs had appeared in Naruto.

Tsunade thought over what Jiraiya said. Power-loss COULD be a possibility, but considering Kyuubi's immense power it was highly unlikely unless there was something else other than healing that was using Kyuubi's power. A plan to break out or take over was a more likely explanation but other than Kyuubi's refusal to use any more precious chakra there were no other signs to fuel suspicion.

Tsunade gave a sigh and massaged her forehead. She would have to have Naruto come by so she could do a check up, and perhaps even have Sakura monitor him as well.

Jiraiya nodded though the Hokage didn't see, and understood that she had come to a conclusion and would act upon it accordingly.

"Ja" He said, before disappearing into the night.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke with a start. He had a dream – nightmare or not he could not remember, only that it was startling.

Coming to his senses he caught the feeling of Kyuubi retreating far back into his cell and the feeling of the seal fading away. He shoved the blankets off his body and pulled up his shirt to look. No seal.

_I was probably imagining it, must have had something to do with the dream. _Naruto concluded.

A grunt from within his head was all the Kyuubi gave to hint that Naruto should go back to sleep.

* * *

And that's it for now people. Tell me what you think.

Ja ne.


	3. Check Up, and the Village Hidden in the

**Still With You In Your Heart**

* * *

Chapter 3

Check Up, and the Village Hidden in the Leaves

* * *

Naruto lay on his back on a couch in Tsunade's office, shirtless and seemingly asleep as Tsunade's hands glowed green and pressed gently against the seal – she herself seemed to be asleep.

Sakura and Shizune stood patiently to the side to assist if needed. Kyuubi didn't like anyone other than Naruto visiting him at the gates of his cage. His excuse was privacy but later Naruto thought he heard grumblings about 'not wanting to be seen trapped in a cage like some rabbit'.

Naruto of course never told anyone because he didn't want to provoke the demon. Shizune and Sakura were there to wake Tsunade out of her trance and help restrain Naruto should Kyuubi decide that he REALLY didn't want Tsunade there and tried to harm her to get his point across.

But so far things were peaceful and serene. The sky outside marveled in the glory of its own blue hue for the time being since Naruto's eyes weren't open to beat it to shame. The sun was just happy. It was happy whether Naruto was inside or outside, so long as the guy wasn't dead or hurt, the sun was happy.

Inside the seal however, Kyuubi was not so happy.

In fact, he had his back to Naruto and Tsunade and just growled menacingly as the two kept pestering him.

"HEY HEY KYUUBI! YOU DAMN FOX TURN AROUND AND SHOW RESPECT TO THE HOKAGE!!" Naruto grabbed the bars and shook them, cursing that he couldn't go inside them and beat his captive Kitsune to a pulp.

_'NOW he demands respect for me, and from the Kyuubi no Kitsune no less' _Tsunade deadpanned. Sometimes she could never understand Naruto. In fact she now wondered if the demon himself understood Naruto – did Naruto understand himself?

She tuned back to Naruto violently shaking the bars and yelling obscenities to his occupant. _'That is not going to-'_

"**ALL RIGHT NOW SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT BRAT!!" **Kyuubi roared and whirled around to face his vessel and the large busted fool of a woman the humans called their Hokage. Kyuubi believed he would never understand humans and their logic.

Naruto didn't even flinch or take a step back. He grinned widely and stretched his arms behind his head, giving and even cockier grin as the Kyuubi calmed down and laid with his nose just outside the gate. Maybe he could somehow inhale the idiot hag…but no, Naruto would throw a fit. It wasn't worth it.

Tsunade, who had calmed down after Kyuubi's angry outburst and sudden cooperation, took a step to the gate and hesitated before placing both hands on Kyuubi's nose.

It was another moment before she pushed chakra into her hands, after all, how may people get to touch THE Kyuubi without being eaten or injured? Not many.

Kyuubi snuffled his nose a little at the odd sensation of having someone touch his nose and channel chakra into it and through his body. It took a while actually for Tsunade to spread the chakra out enough to check up on Kyuubi, after all, he was big.

Naruto on the other hand was bored. The check up was boring after all – nothing for him to do but stand there and wait for Tsunade to be done so he could lead her out of the labyrinth of his mind. After all, he trusted Tsunade and thought of her as an older – much older – sister, or possibly even a mother. But that didn't mean he wanted her to see all his memories.

Naruto was getting really bored just standing there. He was kind of hoping something would happen so he could argue with Kyuubi or Tsunade. Honestly, the woman and the demon were the type you COULDN'T sit still around, unless they were really really mad and upsetting them meant a lot of pain.

Eventually though, Tsunade was done. Kyuubi raised his head and looked down at them as if waiting for Tsunade to give a verdict so that he could be left alone to sleep until he was needed or something caught his interest.

Tsunade stared right up at him. Having the gigantic demon loom over her made her feel very small like a child. _'at least he is in a cage' _Tsunade thought.

"You seem to have less chakra than usual- it is running thinner in some areas but it seems some came back when Naruto was in the hospital. I think that if Naruto takes it easy enough, your chakra levels should return to full power." Tsunade explained in her matter-of-fact business manner.

Kyuubi only scoffed. **"You needn't have told me old hag, I am not the brat. I know more about anatomy and health than you and your pathetic hospital" **and with that Kyuubi walked to the back of his cage, his numerous tails once again the only thing they could see.

Tsunade only scowled at the insults. And turned around huffing and grumbling about rude demons that should be grateful she even showed concern towards them.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kyuubi before making his way to Tsunade's side to escort her out.

"Don't take it personally Tsunade Baabaa. Kyuubi actually thinks you're pretty good for a doctor. He only said stuff like that cuz you put him in a bad mood." Naruto leaned in a bit to whisper "doesn't like people seeing him caged up like a rabbit you see.."

Naruto knew it was useless to whisper – Kyuubi would know he said it anyway, he only whispered it to irk the fox, and it worked as they felt an irritated growl rumble through the halls.

Tsunade chuckled, absent-mindedly looking at the doors that lined up on the walls. The first time she had been inside the labyrinth she was too busy and worried to take a look. There was still nothing to see now though, but she found it interesting there were so many doors. Some even had an array of locks keeping them shut. She was surprised the hall that led to Kyuubi's room had no barrier – it was as if one wasn't needed.

Tsunade suddenly stopped and looked to her right at a door that had no lock though was closed. It didn't look suspicious, but Tsunade sensed something inside it…something unusual.

Naruto who had been rambling about random nothings noticed that the Hokage was no longer at his side and staring at one of the doors. He raced back to her, nervous about what had made her curious.

"Baabaa…?" Naruto asked with a mix of worry and apprehension. He didn't want to say out loud what all these doors were for, in fact he had hoped Tsunade had figured out that the doors were meant to lock away unwanted memories.

"This door…" Tsunade began slowly "What's behind it?" she waited for an answer.

Naruto nervously got between her and the door.

"I actually don't know!" Naruto put on his best though not his truest smile. Tsunade looked at him a 'do I look like an idiot?' look.

Naruto sighed. "Look, I actually don't know" he explained, his voice and face holding seriousness within them. "I have a lot of bad memories, and they get locked up or at least put behind a closed door. I don't know what's behind any particular door, though for some I have guesses" Naruto glanced over at one of the more heavily padlocked doors. "I just know that if it's locked away, there's a reason, and I don't feel comfortable having anyone see these memories just now" Naruto stared back even more seriously at Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at him for a few more moments with a look of empathy – she too had demon (figuratively, not literally) within her that she didn't want to share with just anyone, and not anytime soon. She gave the door another glance before continuing down the hall, and Naruto once again caught up and took the lead, this time in silence.

----------------------------------------

"Well at least Tsunade gave you two a clean bill of health so you could train in the Anbu grounds"

Sakura said when her mouth was no longer occupied with Ichiraku noodles. However for her blonde lunch mate, vacancy wouldn't be for a while. Not that the owner was complaining.

He held no grudge against Naruto for being the vessel and even in the early days when he lost customers due to his popularity with Naruto, he still held nothing against him. After a while people no longer feared Naruto, and some even began to lose their hate. The boy was good for business anyway since he apparently wouldn't shut up about his ramen – unpaid advertisement.

Though right now he let Naruto have as much as he wanted on the house since word had spread around about his battle with Orochimaru. He felt the boy deserved it.

After the eleventh bowl Naruto finally put down his chopsticks and rested his full stomach, leaning on the counter in content. Ichiraku ramen was good. Sakura could only chuckle at her friend as she finished her ramen, and considered ordering some to take home for her parents.

"Naruto niisan!" a high pitch voice sounded. Naruto turned on his stool to see a group of Academy students clustered just outside Ichiraku. One of them, a grey-eyed kunoichi in training with white hair stepped forward shyly. "Will you play with us and teach us how to use shuriken?" the other children waited eagerly to hear Naruto's answer.

Naruto smiled at the young shinobi-in-training. They were just so cute with their eager eyes and hopeful stares. "Sure" he said with a smile and then asked Sakura if she wanted to join. The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head "No I promised my mom I would be home soon"

Naruto nodded and then challenged the children to a race to the Academy. "Last one there is rusted kunai!" one of the more rambunctious boys announced before running off ahead of his peers.

Naruto and the other children followed, laughing and huffing as they raced to get there and not be the rusted kunai. People on the streets stopped to watch the blonde jounin and group of young children run down the street. They didn't scathe, or whisper to each other about how the demon would be a bad influence on the children.

Nor did the mothers and fathers who saw their children being trained by Naruto rushed over to shoo him away or take their child and warn them to never go near him.

Until sundown Naruto helped the young dreamers solve their shuriken and kunai problems, and gave tips on how to control their chakra and master the jutsus they were suppose to learn.

One of the academy teachers looked on from a window and noted that any more training from the blonde and the exams would have to be harder – but he doubted the students would fail.

* * *

Just another one of those "Awww" chapters – especially the kids. Aren't little kids just so cute? Except when they're your sister or brother. Then they're monsters. Especially if the cute kid is MY sister… 


	4. Something Strange

Still With You In Your Heart

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement. I hope the story is progressing well for ya guys, don't worry though, it's about to get MUCH more exciting

* * *

Chapter 4

Something Strange

* * *

Naruto hugged the earth as he crouched among the tall grass in Anbu Training Grounds #51 (1), cursing for showering that morning and using the scented soaps Sakura gave him for his birthday. To the predator, he was wearing a large neon sign that said 'I'm right here'.

_How the hell do tigers get this BIG? What psychotic idiot grew the tigers this big?! _Naruto ranted as he kept both eyes on the tiger in front of him, and both ears on the one behind him to his right.

_**Brat they are NATURALLY this big, just as I was naturally the size of a mountain**_

_You a demon, these are not_

**_Good point. _**Kyuubi managed to say before Naruto was occupied with dodging the slashes and pounces and trying to escape into the dense forest and find a safe place to hide.

_Yipes that was close! _Naruto exclaimed as he barely dodged one of the female's jaws. The tigers were getting more clever as time passed and they learned of how their prey tended to act and move. Naruto would have to think of something fast.

**_Brat, you'd better get out quick. I am NOT using so much chakra like last time just because you can't seem to keep from getting injured! _**Kyuubi was getting frustrated.

Naruto growled at his captive but understood how dire the situation was becoming; the activities were drawing in other tigers that had been napping not too far off, and from the looks of things, it turned out he'd been 'playing' with the cubs. Forming the seals so familiar he could do them in his sleep, he created several dozen clones in order to distract the tigers.

It worked, and the cubs began to chase after the Naruto copies. Naruto hightailed out of there as quickly and discreetly as he could. He was getting tired from the amount of chakra he had to use just to dodge the tigers, and the clones weren't going to last too long. Already he could feel the chakra of a little more than a third return to him.

"AHH!" Naruto yelled in surprised and sent chakra to his legs to quickly dodge away from a giant snake that had been coiled in the grass. Pointless since apparently the snake had just eaten and was looking for a peaceful and dark place to sleep it off. All it did was flick its tongue at Naruto in curiosity.

Unfortunately his yell had gotten the attention of the now confused tiger cubs that had just finished off the last of his clones. They were quickly bounding toward him and the snake.

"Shit" Naruto cursed and ran up the nearest tree as quickly as he could. He heard yowls and a hiss beneath him and stopped at the first branch to see what was going on. The cubs had found the snake and were deciding whether or not it was a threat.

_Well at least they're not after me _Naruto thought before making his way deeper into the forest, searching for water and shelter to rest in safety.

Although, knowing the reputation of the Anbu and their training grounds, safety is likely short lived.

----------------------------------

Naruto did manage to find some shelter in a sort of cave made by a tree's roots. It was even near a creek where he managed to catch an eel and found wild edible plants and mushrooms. He rubbed his hands together and grinned proudly at himself for finding such excellent food. He was only slightly worried about what the scent of cooked food would attract. Kyuubi was keeping a lookout for him while he rested and ate.

It had been four months since Naruto was put on Guard Duty. He had made friends with a few Anbu who gave advice and once in a while sparred with him. They told which training grounds were ideal for increasing which shinobi aspects. Of course, they advised him to NOT go into Training ground #51, but of course Naruto ignored them and went anyway. He knew that if he got hurt bad Tsunade would forbid him to use the Anbu training grounds, but Guard Duty was so boring and lacking in physical activity.

Naruto was happy to be allowed to use the Anbu training grounds. Not many non-Anbu shinobi were allowed the privilege considering how dangerous the forests were.

**_And I think that privilege should be taken away _**Kyuubi growled.

Naruto only rolled his eyes.

At first Kyuubi thought the training grounds would be cake. Cake moistened with blood-flavored frosting and topped by whipped flesh and the heads of freshly decapitated animals.

Except Kyuubi forgot to input the most vital factor into the recipe for his cake of death – Naruto. Naruto never fought properly against animals, only shinobi. Even shinobi who had blood limits and jutsus that gave them animal-like traits and abilities and their animal companions hadn't provided as much problems as say-

the giant hornets,

the giant fish,

the giant snakes,

the giant centipedes,

the carnivorous vines that COULD have been animals,

and the giant tigers.

Yes, even Kyuubi made a miscalculation, and as a result was spending more time healing his container and making sure he stayed alive than he had originally anticipated. He of course still made progress on his project, but wasn't allowed the liberty of using as much chakra as he pleased. Otherwise, Naruto would die, and then all the time and energy used would have been wasted. What a joy.

Kyuubi observed Naruto absentmindedly as the blue-eyed kid munched on his eel. He had grown somewhat fond of the blonde over the years. He had been extremely annoyed and enraged at being trapped within a HUMAN. It was degrading for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the youkai kings to be trapped within such a weak and lowly life form. But after a while that loathing softened – though he still didn't like being trapped inside Naruto.

Kyuubi wondered quietly if his plan would kill his host, and if even He would survive, when he suddenly became aware that while he had been spacing out, the worst possible giant creatures they could have encountered found Naruto.

**_SHIT, BRAT!!! _**Kyuubi yelled, in panic.

This panicked Naruto, for the Kyuubi did NOT panic unless it was really really bad and the possibility of him surviving equated to a miracle.

Naruto saw what had decided to block his only way out. Giant rats. Normal sized rats were scary enough; these rats were the size of German Shepherds and were terrifying (2). There was one large rat at the entrance, but Naruto could see many more behind it, and could hear others scurrying outside on the tree. There were a few random squeaks as they communicated but for the most part they were silent, and they were staring at Naruto. As if Naruto looked like a juicy piece of meat.

"Shit" Naruto cursed under his breath. This was bad, very very bad. They had them surrounded, and unlike the hornets, which had also attacked in numbers, these guys wouldn't be tricked by simple illusions and distractions. Kage Bunshin wouldn't work either – there were too many of them. He had to think of something fast and quick – As Kyuubi helped him pour chakra into his system to heighten his senses, he could hear them burying underground and chewing through the tree. No, things were definitely not good.

_**Naruto, when I say go, latch yourself to the left side of the ceiling and then use the demon wind shuriken to slice off a few heads, including the rat at the entrance. **_

Naruto nodded slightly in understanding, not wanting to make obvious movements and provoke the rats into attacking before Kyuubi gave the signal.

_**GO!**_

Just as Naruto leapt, four rats burst out of the ground and snapped at him.

As planned, Naruto leapt to the left, sending chakra to his feet and hands to hold onto to the ceiling while he used one hand to extend the shuriken and send it whirling around the wooden cavern.

The shuriken sliced off the head of the first four rats and then several more as it came back around before impaling the wood. Naruto used several kunai to pierce the spinal chord and arteries of the entrance rat before he made a move to leap onto it and escape outside where he would have more of a chance.

Too bad the plan stopped working at this point.

The rats had been smart enough to know their prey would plan something, and the moment the entrance rat was immobile others leapt onto it, cornering Naruto into the cavern.

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he barely dodged a rat that had tried to bite off his arm. As soon as he landed he had to leap again as a rat tried to pounce on him, and again as another came out of the ground. The cavern was large for a tree-cavern, but he was going to run out of room fast.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. I need to do something! _Naruto was doing nothing but dodging and could barely think of anything else. He automatically made two-dozen clones so the attention was not focused just on him so he could have a second longer to think of something. But the second that Naruto used to perform the jutsu gave one of the rats the opening needed to clamp onto Naruto's leg, dispensing the newly formed clones.

"ARRGH!" Naruto yelled in pain as the rat's large teeth sunk in deep.

**_NARUTO! _**Kyuubi sent a surge of chakra through Naruto's system and engulfed him in red burning chakra. The rats scampered away from the unexpected change in their prey, but they didn't leave. They stared in calculation of what to do next. There were still many more of them, too many for an injured prey to defend against.

**_Shit _**Kyuubi growled. Naruto was unconscious from blood loss. Kyuubi was going to have to heal and defend against Naruto at the same time. He already had used up so much chakra on his project and recovering Naruto from his encounter with the tigers. Not only that, but he couldn't be in control of Naruto's body very long – granted the time allotted was a lot longer than four years ago, but Kyuubi feared that unless he powered to one tail, he wouldn't be able to escape the army in good condition – certainly no condition to leave the forest. Unfortunately Naruto could not handle one tail in his condition, he was still too tired.

The rats had decided they've done enough staring. With a screeching battle cry they leapt at the red engulfed Naruto, and others burrowed under ground once again to come from underneath.

**_SHIT SHIT SHIT. Naruto wake up! If you try to escape while I attack we'll make it out! Wake up!!! _**This was not good, Kyuubi concluded, not good at all. They needed a miracle, they needed another fighter, they needed-

**_Kuso, It's too early but I have no choice! _**Kyuubi decided, and sent a wave of chakra into a hidden room where his project lay.

-----------

Eyes opened to a dark room and door leading to a lit hallway. Kyuubi was now seeing both inside the labyrinth and outside where the battle was happening. Quickly he raced down the halls, the body still attached to his main form, but separate none the less. He came face to face with a door to the outside world, and with pale human hands pushed the doors opened and stepped outside.

-----------

A separate body covered by opaque red chakra emerged from the boiling mass surrounding Naruto. Kyuubi was currently holding the thousands of rats that had poured within the tree at bay – no small feat considering they were coming from every direction – they had chewed through the ceiling.

The separate body began to attack, kicking and throwing around the rats and then reached out to Naruto's kunai and shuriken holster and thus began slicing the rats and killing numerous at once. It eventually fought its way to the demon wind shuriken, and then it was all over.

Although not all the rats died- less than a hundred- it was enough to distract the starving rats and tempt them into focusing and feasted upon their injured and fallen brethren. As they ripped hunks of meat from their once-brothers, the separate body hoisted Naruto onto its shoulders and then leapt up one of the holes the rats had chewed through the ceiling. Rats did follow, but Kyuubi sent them flying with a blast of chakra as they raced out of the forrest as fast as human legs would go.

------------------------------------------

Naruto felt something moving underneath him – a rat? No, there was no pain, whatever it was wasn't attacking. In fact, it seemed to be running.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the forest speed by him as his chakra enhanced carrier made its way out of the forest.

_Someone must have came and saved me…but who…_ Naruto wondered. _One of the Anbu? It is their training ground, they're probably used to all these animals…_

Naruto suddenly felt very light-weighted as the person who was carrying him leapt off a tree and over the fence surrounding the forest. It settled him down onto the ground and stood there, staring at Naruto.

Naruto looked up at his savior, only to be met with red. The person who saved him was covered in chakra he recognized as Kyuubi's, but there was something familiar about the figure – something he couldn't quite place…

"Hn" The figure said before it began to dissolve. It was then that Naruto noticed that it had been attached to his navel like a sort of chakra umbilical chord. He watched as the chakra swept into his belly and the curse seal remained visible for a few more seconds before fading away as well.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked allowed, confused. Since when was Kyuubi able to manifest his chakra like that? As far as Naruto knew Kyuubi couldn't do anything more than use Naruto's body as a mediator. He never did anything like make another body…

Closing his eyes Naruto meditated, and then opened them again only to see the labyrinth that housed his demon captive. He walked over to the sealed bars.

_Kyuubi? _Naruto inquired, but Kyuubi curled into the darkest corner within his cell, and Naruto was unable to reach past the bars. He called to Kyuubi again but to no avail, Kyuubi wasn't answering.

Naruto frowned. Something was going on and Kyuubi was ignoring him to avoid explaining.

Suddenly Naruto felt exhausted from Kyuubi's chakra use. His eyes drooped dulled. His body slumped to the ground as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

(1) Area 51, for those who don't live in America, Area 51 is a famous military station in a desert where legend says they test aliens and experiment with alien technology. They have signs miles away from the base warning people that trespassers will be shot on sight, no exceptions. People of course still test out these warning and walk on the line, just like Naruto does. Just my little joke…

(2) I've actually seen a rat eat another mouse and it was pretty gruesome and scary. Rats are omnivorous – so they are able to feast on raw meat and anything else non-meat, and in numbers they can be fearless, even against large animals. Their teeth are also powerful – given time, they can chew through steel pipes. That, and they're a lot smarter than many people give them credit for. The rats in pet stores are petty harmless, but dealing with a group of wild city rats is as bad as dealing with a large smart, rabid and angry dog.


	5. What Would Have to be Lost

Still With You In Your Heart

Ahhh! Sorry people, but with work and school I have little time to write! plus I had a freaking out epsidode last night when my computer gave me an error message and kept telling me to restart. In the end though it was a simple operating system malfunction. Hehe.

* * *

Chapter 5

What Would Have to be Lost

* * *

If anyone had been looking for the Hokage today, they would have to forget about whatever it was they wanted her for, because even if they had found the hospital room in which she currently sat, she would have just asked them to go to her office tomorrow.

Tsunade stared straight at Naruto who was sleeping fitfully. Every once in a while he would twitch, or even flinch, as if he was about to wake up, but he didn't. This aggravated Sakura who was standing beside Tsunade, worried Iruka who sat on the other side of the bed. Kakashi sensei continued to read the latest Icha Icha novel from the window on which he sat on (they had given up wrestling it from him in the name of courtesy).

They were all waiting for Naruto to wake up and hear his story of what had happened in the training grounds. All Tsunade could conclude from his condition was that he had fallen unconscious, forcing Kyuubi to force his chakra to the surface to save his host.

"Tsunade" Jiraiya's voice sounded as he landed on the window Kakashi was currently occupying. Kakashi didn't even flinch or give sign he knew Jiraiya was there, but everyone knew he was listening.

Tsunade finally stopped staring at Naruto and looked at Jiraiya, worry causing age marks in her usually young face. "You have news?"

Jiraiya nodded, gaining everyone's full attention.

"A group of gennin had been playing near Training Grounds #51 – I overheard a chuunin scolding them for playing there. I asked if they had seen Naruto exit the forest. What they told me was quite different."

Tsunade frowned. Was it bad enough that Naruto had to be in one-tails mode to even exit?

Jiraiya continued "it wasn't just Naruto who exited the forest" This caught everyone by surprise. Naruto was found alone by one of the Anbu who had been planning to train. "Apparently a red man had carried Naruto out of the forest. Naruto woke up briefly and the figure dissolved and seemed to be sucked into Naruto. Then he collapsed."

By now the frown was extreme in Tsunade's face. Everyone else wore more subdued but similar expressions. It was obvious to them that Kyuubi was the one who was carrying Naruto – who else? - except that wasn't supposed to be possible. Kyuubi's chakra could only manifest through Naruto's body –he couldn't make a separate body to carry Naruto…could he?

Tsunade and Sakura glanced at each other. They had found nothing suspicious when the check up was done on Naruto to figure out what was going on with Kyuubi. Everything had seemed normal except for Kyuubi's diminished chakra. Still, Tsunade had asked Sakura to keep an eye on Naruto and report anything out of the ordinary – and nothing of the ordinary had happened to report, until now.

"Hokage-sama" Iruka began, a small frown present "I'm not afraid of Naruto for being the Kyuubi container, and from what Naruto has told me the Kyuubi is not as malicious as everyone had believed. I've even begun to think the demon would never be a threat", his face hardened "but it seems now that Kyuubi has been able to make a separate body – what if he plans to separate entirely from Naruto? What would happen to Naruto?" Iruka raised his eyes off Naruto to look at Tsunade.

Tsunade didn't really have an answer, but Jiraiya did.

"Naruto would die" Once again full attention was paid back to Jiraiya.

"The Akatsuki had recently captured the container for the Nibi no Tori (1), and extracted the demon from him. The container died, and the demon survived the process, but without a body it soon perished as well."

Jiraiya stared at his unconscious pupil. "If Kyuubi is able to make another body and successfully separate from Naruto, Naruto would die, but the Kyuubi would survive"

There was silence, until Sakura broke it "Does this mean the Akatsuki would not try to get Naruto, since it would mean all their work would be futile?" Sakura was hopeful for some good news out of all this – they needed it.

Jiraiya neither nodded now shook his head. "The Akatsuki attempted to contain the demon in an urn, but the demon needed a living body (2). Also, the process required a high level shinobi to perform it, and so one of the weaker Akatsuki members had died. The Akatsuki still has their sights set on Naruto, but they need to figure out their problems first. We have even more time than we originally thought. For now at least"

The small piece of good news relieved some of the tension in the room. For now they had one less problem to worry over, all that needed to be found out and done with was Kyuubi.

--------------------------------------

Kyuubi was tired. Run six miles nonstop. Then you'll know an inkling of how tired Kyuubi felt. The strain of using so much chakra on his project, then Naruto's recent battles and then the unexpected challenge of the training grounds, topped with having to manifest the separate body for so long had finally taken its toll on the ancient demon.

He still had plenty of chakra left, but he was at the lowest he had ever been since the old days of youkai war. But those had been thousands of years ago, and he was out of shape.

Kyuubi had been sleeping, but was half-awake now, keeping an eye on Naruto's mind (3), which was come to rest at the bars. Kyuubi had the tip of one of his tails stuck out so he would be warm and dry.

His host's mind was not entirely at rest. Every once in a while he murmured 'Sasuke' and 'I'm sorry'.

The same had been right after the battle with Orochimaru, as well as after the one with Gaara. It seems anytime the blonde used so much of Kyuubi's chakra he was reminded of the first time Kyuubi assisted him in battle. When Sasuke died.

Thinking back to the manifested body, Kyuubi realized that separating him from Naruto would mean Naruto would have to die.

For another moment he observed his host apologizing to his dead friend.

_**I'm sorry Naruto. No matter what you believe, some lives are much more important than others.**_

* * *

I know, I know it's really short, but I decided that it was best to end at this point. Don't hate me! Ahh! XD

(1) Two-tailed bird. I actually don't know what the actual two tailed demon is. Shukaku is the one-tailed raccoon.

(2) I forgot exactly where I heard this but Shukaku was contained in an urn by a priest, and the same priest was contained along with the demon. The priest was willing to be contained with the demon in order to save everyone else, whereas the Akatsuki member was not. That was why everything failed.

(3) Obvious but incase you're confused; Naruto's mind is the Naruto that visits Kyuubi within the seal.


	6. What is Lost, What is Found

Still With You In Your Heart

* * *

I'm so sorry guys! I know I know I was updating pretty regularly, but as with all writers who go to school and have a job we get caught up in all the work, stress and sleepiness --

Naruto: Not only that but making out with her boyfriend 24/7

We do not

Naruto: Do to. You should see them, it's sick.

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi...

Naruto: 00 OMG Sasuke's alive!!!

Sasuke: Dobe, that's a story. Stop bothering the author before she does something.

Naruto: Like what?

Naruto turns to see me drawing very graphic images of Naruto mutilated, chopped up, burned, ashes mashed with a hammer, burned again, put in multiple boxes, mailed to myself before burned once again and the remains flushed down a toilet.

Naruto: o0...c-couldn't they be very graphic images of me doing naughty things to -

Slaps hand over Naruto's mouth Hehe, sorry kiddos, but the pairings are yet to be revealed. well, the main pairing anyway. The rest can be given away.

Naruto: Ano sa! Ano sa! I just realized I haven't seen much of the other characters! I mean, we see Kakshi and Iruka sensei like once-

Sasuke: twice. They're always together nowadays

Naruto: Yeah, and Old Hag and some Sakura and uh...well where is everyone?

...ah...eh...oh look! A new chapter! Gotta go and write the next one hehe. runs off

* * *

What is Lost, What is Found

* * *

Deep in the dark and wet labyrinth, behind a door that looked like every other door was a secret. All the doors led to rooms that housed Naruto's secret, but this secret was a secret even Naruto didn't know of. Only Kyuubi knew of it.

Inside the dark room behind that door, a pale skinned figure lay motionless on the ground. Without the Kyuubi's chakra, the body was in a state similar to Naruto's; unconscious, only capable of the simplest smallest movements and short infrequent groans.

Was, that is.

After four years of unconsciousness, immobility, and dependency on Kyuubi, the figure sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" All he could see was darkness, and all he could feel was water and cold, and the sounds of water rippling as his limbs trailed through the water when he stood up.

It took several tries before he was able to stand up straight and steady. The only time he had moved was when the Kyuubi's chakra engulfed him and brought him outside into a bright world, to carry a person who he sensed was familiar.

He couldn't tell, he was only barely conscious when the Kyuubi brought him out, his movements controlled by the Kyuubi, his existence in the outside world depended on the Kyuubi.

After several practice steps, the figure walked until he felt cold walls of metal or stone, he was still somewhat too disoriented to tell.

He felt around until he came across a doorknob, turned it and opened it to a dark, but much brighter hallway than the room.

He looked right, he looked left, and then sighed. Where was Outside? He wanted to go outside and see that blue-eyed person again.

He closed his eyes in concentration and allowed his incredibly small amount but useful chakra to see if there was anyone else in this dark place. Immediately he felt an immense power that felt like time itself. The sheer size of it made his skin crawl, and churned his stomach in both anticipation and fear.

Willing himself, he began to walk to the left, following the faint scent of the colossal chakra.

-------------------------------------

Kyuubi was startled awake by another presence in his cell room. It wasn't outside the bars, it was INSIDE his cell, and had been poking his nose and impatiently telling him to wake up.

Kyuubi looked down to see a familiar wary face looking up at him. Kyuubi stared, and his eyes got even wider. His project, HE'S AWAKE...ALIVE!?

It took a few moments for Kyuubi to register this, before he began to chuckle, first softly, and then so loud that had Tsunade pressed her ear against Naruto's tummy, she would have heard him too. If Kyuubi hadn't had Naruto under a sleep spell to help him recover faster, Naruto would have been looking for a tape recorder. It wasn't everyday THE Kyuubi no Kitsune chuckled.

The pale human, who had recently decided that maybe going right up to the giant fox demon hadn't been such a great idea, was turning to leave but found a tail blocking his path. Shakily he turned to face the demon, expecting to see menacing teeth and malicious eyes.

Well he saw menacing teeth all right, but he couldn't figure the eyes out. They seemed to have every emotion in them, but there WAS a gleam there..yes, right there, and it gave the boy a sense of pain to come. Whatever the demon was scheming, it couldn't be good.

"**Boy" **Kyuubi addressed the slightly trembling human before him.

Said boy flinched but made it apparent he was paying attention to the demon fox and would respect him with attention whenever he asked. After all he felt no malice (though the aura the demon was giving off wasn't very pleasant either), that didn't mean he was going to risk angering him.

"**Boy, stopped trembling like a frightened rabbit, I won't eat you"**

'_Rabbit? RABBIT? I'm not an idiotic weak rabbit!' _the pale boy thought and stopped trembling and gave a slight glare to the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi chuckled deeply again. This boy had as much nerve as his container.

"**This is quite excellent" **If Kyuubi had hands he probably would have steepled them **"I honestly didn't think you'd be able to move around and think on your own. Yes this is very excellent." **Kyuubi's grinned toothily and stared down at his project and then at Naruto.

"**I will tell you the plan, and never mind the brat he's not important as of now" **Kyuubi scathed when the boy looked over at the sleeping boy after following Kyuubi's gaze. He couldn't have him be distracted by Naruto, otherwise everything would fall apart.

The boy tore his eyes away from the blond and looked up at the giant fox and nodded.

"What is the plan?"

-----------------------------------------

Iruka was in a nightmare. No worse than a nightmare – you could wake up from a nightmare. No matter how much Iruka wanted, there was no waking up from this.

**Flashback**

Every shinobi Chuunin and up was gathered around Tsunade. She looked extremely grave, and when she made eye contact with Iruka, Iuka's blood ran cold and his stomach clenched.

'_No' _Iruka couldn't believe it. His fears had been realized – the Kyuubi had taken over Naruto's body, and had stolen the forbidden scroll. He was going to separate from Naruto. He was going to kill Naruto!

Tsunade then addressed the shinobi and gave them the hardest speech she had given in her life. She would never be able to forgive herself for this, and would understand if Naruto's friends never forgave her either.

"Everyone, the Kyuubi has deceived us into thinking he intends no ill will and would continue to survive cooperatively inside Naruto" Tsunade held back a sob. She didn't want to say this. She didn't want to say what she had to say next...but for the village...the village that Naruto loved...

"Find him, and kill him on sight. The Kyuubi c-cannot survive" Tsunade was holding back a storm then, and no one thought less of her. They understood, they all understood.

Their comrade and friend was a victim they would have to kill.

**End Flashback**

'_Naruto..' _Iruka trembled. He hoped he wouldn't be one to find his student. He would have to kill him in order to save Konoha, and then he would hate himself for being the one to do so.

Pakkun who Kakashi had sent with Iruka looked at the young chuunin, troubled by Iruka's anxiety. In all honesty those connected to Naruto should have been held back – they were an emotional liability. But there had been too many who cared for Naruto, and they needed everyone in order to find and take down the Kyuubi. It had been hoped that Jiraiya would find Naruto before the Kyuubi separated and find an opening to redo and strengthen the seal. But the hope was small and fragile.

Iruka and Pakkun were startled to a stop when they heard a painful moan to the north. Iruka's heart clenched. _'Naruto…' _

Iruka dashed into the direction of the moan. He came to a small clearing and there was Naruto, surrounded by red chakra and on the ground moaning and trembling violently in pain.

Iruka found himself trembling as well. He slowly approached his almost-son and pulled out a kunai. Each step called up a memory.

_"Iruka sensei! Treat me to some ramen pleeeeaaase?"_

_"Naruto how many time do i have to tell you to pay attention in class?!"_

_"Naruto is strong, and not the demon. He is a citizen of Konoha, the Village hidden in the leaves"_

_"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate" _

_"Naruto...do not blame yourself for his death. Live strong and be happy, don't let his death be in vain. Sasuke wouldn't want you to live like this..."_

He was now standing over the disoriented boy who hadn't noticed that Iruka was there, the pain occupying his thoughts, his soul.

With a held back sob Iruka raised his kunai and aimed.

'_Naruto…I'm so sorry Naruto' _and with final resolve Iruka plunged the kunai deep into Naruto's neck.

-----------------------------------

"Shit" Kyuubi muttered using Naruto's voice and mouth. He felt the chakra of the first killed clone return to him. In theory the process of separation seemed easy but he found it would be a lot more complicated. Everything could go wrong, especially since he was rushed and quickly running out of time.

He was in the last place everyone thought he would be – Naruto's old apartment. The building had been old when Naruto lived there and now was empty of occupants and scheduled to be demolished. He had made clones to distract everyone and send them on a wild goose hunt in the surrounding forest.

He was running out of time to finish and complete his plan. If it failed, they would all die, and if someone found them before he could finish, they were going to die.

Kyuubi had to think of something, he had to think of a way –

And then inspiration hit. "Yes, yes that will work" Kyuubi said to himself, but he had to do it quickly because it would create a surge of chakra that even the Kazekage in Suna will feel. His time would burn out faster than a burning leaf.

**_BOY!_** Kyuubi snapped at the pale human who stood waiting at the entrance to outside.

_What? _The boy nearly snapped but remembered himself. He hated being called 'Boy', he wished for a name but Kyuubi wouldn't hear of it, saying that he didn't need one.

_**Return to my cell, there is something we have to do before we can expel you out of this body. Quickly now we don't have time!**_

Kyuubi's resonating voice faded in the halls as the pale boy began to run down the halls, using his slowly growing but still-small chakra to propel him faster. He had a feeling that something wasn't exactly right – the demon had told him of a plan, but he wasn't sure if it was THE plan…it seemed off, somehow.

Within moments he was outside of Kyuubi's cell and then went inside the cell when the Kyuubi motioned him forward. Naruto was still sleeping atop one of Kyuubi's tails.

**"Okay" **Kyuubi said before the pale boy was wrapped and held by Kyuubi's red chakra. The action surprised the boy and he began to struggle.

**"Stop struggling whelp!" **Kyuubi roared. Honestly, they were running out of time and the boy was making it unnecessarily difficult.

The boy watched as Kyuubi extended a sharp claw and with an earth shaking flinch and suppressed roar pulled it free of his paw. The boy could see blood momentarily dripping out before Kyuubi's healing powers closed it shut.

**"This won't hurt" **Kyuubi reassured, but then he smiled wickedly. **"Actually, it will hurt" **And before the boy could protest, Kyuubi formed a complex seal and plunged the claw into the boy's stomach.

What he felt was pain. Excruciating pain. His body jerked violently as Kyuubi pressed the giant claw further into his body, and sacrificed an additional claw to the death god who stood patiently to the side. The god gobbled it up, disappointed that we wouldn't be able to eat the Kitsune once again but satisfied nonetheless – the payment had been made.

With a final push the claw was fully inside the boy and Kyuubi placed him down and helped the boy stand as he gasped for air and his body shook from the disappearing pain.

But he was alive. The boy thought he would die from the pain but he was alive.

"**BOY! Get a hold of yourself and go back to the entrance! We have no time at all now! They'll be here to kill us at any second!" **The Kyuubi pushed the boy urgently toward the direction of the exit and then sent a wave of chakra to urge him even further forward, attached to the boy by only a thread to ensure he got outside alive.n

---------------------------------------

Tsunade truly then believed herself to be a fool, a greater fool than any other and the most foolish of all the Hokages. There had been suspicion about the Kyuubi when chakra problems arose, but Tsunade TRUSTED Naruto's word, who in turn trusted Kyuubi, that nothing existed to be suspicious about, that everything was the result of Naruto's never-ceasing activities.

And now that mask called truth had been wrenched off and thrown in her face, forcing the Godaime to do what she had never dreamed and never wanted to do – order Kyuubi's death. Which meant Naruto's death.

Tsunade was currently traveling with a squad of Anbu, aiding in the search to find Naruto among the dense forests of Fire country. They had come across a Naruto who appeared to be in pain, but it turned out to only be a Kage Bunshin. This boiled Tsunade's rage tenfold – Kage Bunshin was Naruto's favorite technique, and now Kyuubi was using it against him.

The squad and Hokage lost balance as a wave of immense chakra swept through the land, violently shaking the trees and causing mini-tsunamis in the lakes. Animals began to chatter in fear and alarm.

"Hokagesama! That was coming from the village!" an Anbu wearing a bird mask alarmed.

Tsunade didn't need to be told twice and changed her direction immediately for the village, knowing that every other shinobi spread out amidst the dense foliage were doing the same.

---------------------------------------

Sakura, the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team had grouped, since though no one wanted to admit it, they didn't want to be alone when they had to face Naruto.

When they had to kill Naruto.

When they felt the wave of powerful chakra they had momentarily froze at its sheer size, and their blood ran colder as they realized it had come from the village. Then their blood froze as they realized that if the Kyuubi got himself out, it meant Naruto was now dead.

"SHIT" Kiba cursed as they changed direction, running to their beloved home. He was running at full speed with Akamaru at his heels, Neiji and Shino to his sides.

"The Naruto we were chasing must have been a clone for distraction" Neiji commented as calmly as he could, but inside he was quivering and cursing at himself for falling for such a simple and basic trick.

"Hmm" Shino nodded. They were rapidly approaching Konoha but the chase had been going on for hours and had led them deep into Fire country. They feared that everyone else was much farther and that no one would get to Konoha in time…their families…their friends… Naruto.

Lee and Tenten both raced behind Neiji, their faces stern and set with determination. Their enemy was no longer a Naruto occupied by Kyuubi, it was now only Kyuubi – they could fight full out, they could kill if an opening was presented.

Hinata quietly trembled behind her friends as the realization that Naruto was no more hit her, and that they would have to face the terrifying demon.

Beside her Shikamaru was trying to form a plan that would result in as few deaths possible, but he knew it was futile – the Kitsune was just so powerful, they would never survive head on – the needed a miracle.

Ino stared on intently trying to not panic and keep calm so that when needed she could react in the quickest time possible. But worry still streaked her mind and she looked back at her pink haired friend.

Sakura was the last in line, barely keeping up because she was trying so hard to not break down. _'Naruto…he's dead…first Sasuke, and now Naruto. NO!' _Sakura bit back a sob as she tried to keep up with her friends. She wanted so much to lie down and just cry at having to have her closest and most precious friend taken so violently away from her.

But her shinobi training would not allow her. She had to set the emotions aside and place her attention on the more pressing matter of defending her home, where they grew up, where she grew up, the home Naruto loved, and Kyuubi despised.

"Naruto" Sakura whispered softly as they continued to race through the trees.

--------------------------------------

Jiraiya had been closest to Konoha when he felt Kyuubi's chakra gush into the land, rippling everything as it traveled. He had been dreading, had feared that when he got there he would be met with complete destruction, blood, death and fire.

Jiraiya paused for a moment upon Konoha's wall as he was met with the complete opposite.

The village was still in one piece, though everyone was awake now – children crying in fear as their parents, who remembered Kyuubi and remembered what his chakra felt like, panicked, calling for the Hokage and wondering where all the shinobi were.

But there was no sign of the demon or Naruto.

Jiraiya searched with his senses and found Kyuubi's faintly pulsing chakra in the direction of the old abandoned apartments Naruto once lived in.

_'Kyuubi must be recovering from the separation. I have to act quickly before he comes to his senses and attacks' _Jiraiya while calmly thinking was at heart, clenching with sorrow. Naruto was such a promising student…so full of life…potential…

The potential had now perished, along with his dreams, and perhaps Konoha's future.

Jiraiya leapt onto the roof across from Naruto's apartment and saw an open window and a figure covered in a faint red glow within the room, struggling to get up.

With his heart and mind set on determination and preparation for unexpected circumstances, Jiraiya quickly formed the seals as he leapt into the room, hands outstretched towards the unprepared demon, and a head rose to face his and eyes widened in fear, his memory recalling what had, to him, happened only moments before.

'_No not AGAIN!'_

Suddenly Jiraiya was thrown back against the wall by a short blast of red chakra. But it didn't come from the figure before him. Confused and nearly in panic, Jiraiya quickly found the source.

It came from Naruto.

Jiraiya watched in amazement as Naruto struggled to at least get on his elbows and face Jiraiya. Except instead of his student's familiar face he saw red cat-slit eyes and fangs. Kyuubi was still in Naruto…all of Jiraiya's preparation for the unexpected dissolved in the face of this…there were two separate people…Naruto was still alive.

"Jiraiya" a mix of Kyuubi's and Naruto's voice rasped out. He appeared to be exhausted.

"Erro sennin, look before you think…" And then Kyuubi retreated into his cell for a well-deserved rest, knowing that once Naruto has healed from another chakra exhaustion coma he would be bombarded with questions from EVERYONE.

Jiraiya only stared at the now sleeping form of his student. A student that STILL housed Kyuubi…what?

Then Jiraiya remembered the other person who was now trying to stand, using Naruto's former bed as support.

He was naked and looked in shape, as if he were a shinobi. He had pale skin and dark hair, and when the boy finally stood straight with one hand on the bedpost, he looked up and met Jiraiya's stare warily. He hoped the strange white haired man would listen to what Kyuubi said…

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked, unsure of what to make all of this. Some of Kyuubi's chakra was within the boy, he could feel it and see the seal on the boy's stomach rapidly fading away. It wasn't Kyuubi, but more like a piece of him…

"Who are you?" Jiraiya repeated, seeing the boy space out, staring at Naruto with a look of recognition and wonder in his eyes.

"I am…" a deep baritone voice sounded into the quiet and expectant air.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

Heehehehehe, now that's more like it. See see? Hahahaha. pokes and points at Sasuke He's ALIVE. Hahahaha- aahhhh! Don't hurt me!!

hides from Sasuke's scary sharing-gun eyes like the name? My brother thought of it – he likes to poke fun at Japanese words and voice what he thinks it sounds like. When he heard Sharingan he thought 'sharing gun' and  
then advised that all Uchihas should be put on anger management. I agree. EEP! dodges chidori

Naruto:...oooh. Hey Sasuke this is great! If you're alive that means she won't pair me up with someone else!!!

Sasuke:... Can I die again? please?


	7. To be Dead, To be Alive

Still With You In Your Heart

* * *

To be Dead, To be Alive

* * *

Five hours ago in a hidden village, panic had enraptured the people and dreamed of living for eternity. Children cried, women and men ran in fear of a demon they could not see, but the chakra – the chakra was felt to the core of their bones. 

Now the village was quieting down after the shinobi explained that the danger was false, and that the Hokage would report to the people and explain what she could.

After several hours of sorting out what had happened that night, establishing that it really did happen, two boys were alone inside one of the hospital rooms.

One was unconscious, oblivious to everything that had happened to him after he had fainted just outside of Anbu training grounds #51. The other sat cross-legged on the bed next to his roommate, blanket draped over his thin, new body.

Uchiha Sasuke could not stop staring at Naruto. He had died – the records labeled him at K.I.A. Just a while ago he was on the bridge fighting for his life, and then dying in Naruto's arms after taking the hit full on. And then he was in Naruto's apartment, with an unconscious blond next to him engulfed in a powerful red chakra.

Sasuke had several panic attacks that night as first the white haired man named Jiraiya and then a blond woman who was apparently the new Hokage and a group of Jounin all tried to kill him just before being stopped and realizing that Naruto was not dead – apparently they had believed that he was, and that he, Sasuke, had killed him.

Soon after the Godaime made sure Naruto was alive and still the vessel for the fearsome – yet at the moment much weaker than before – Kyuubi, she moved both boys to the hospital and then proceeded to questioning Sasuke. She didn't believe he was the young Uchiha until Kakashi came in-nearly fainted when he saw his former student alive and well - and confirmed Sasuke's word.

Tsunade could hardly believe it, but from examining Sasuke she could only confirm that despite having some chakra that felt like the Kyuubi's he was not the demon fox. Kyuubi still resided in Naruto. With nothing left to find out until the blond woke up and got Kyuubi to explain things Tsunade left, with Anbu stationed outside the door and window.

Now it was nearing two hours since Tsunade left them alone and Sasuke still didn't feel sleepy. He had a hard time sorting everything out.

He could hardly believe that he had been dead, and for four years.

It's one thing to be in a coma for four years – you're still alive, technically, and people still have hope that you would one day wake up.

But to be dead for four years; that meant that eventually everyone moved on, gotten used to not having him around and perhaps even replaced with a new friend…

Sasuke's heart clenched at this thought. What if they've forgotten about him? They weren't the best of friends when he died…the bonds they had created were still so very new.

_'Jiraiya and Hokagesama even said that to their knowledge, not even Naruto had an inkling…the Kyuubi, Tsunade says Naruto is his vessel, and that it was him who probably brought me back…but' _

Sasuke looked over at his former teammate. He could hardly imagine what kind of reaction Naruto and Sakura would have. When Kakashi saw him, he gave him a look of unease, and even after confirming that yes, he was alive, yes, he was Sasuke, Kakashi was aloof, with a look of 'What are you doing here?'

'Why are you alive? We had just moved on you know?'

Sasuke had sort of wished Naruto was awake or Sakura was there – someone to be happy that he was alive. And yet he wondered if they would be glad to see him.

It was bad enough to experience the reactions from other shinobi. The stares he got were unnerving, and made him wonder if the miracle Kyuubi had performed really was a miracle, or a curse.

Maybe the Kyuubi had brought him back to life, only for his second chance to be a hell

----------------------------------

The next morning found Sakura pacing restlessly outside of Tsunade's office. The pink haired kunoichi paid no mind to the guards who stood outside. The guards of course didn't mind Sakura's pacing – at least they had something to watch other than another wall.

Sakura had felt powerful relief when she received news that Naruto was alive. But that was all the news she got, and she slept uneasily after hours of lying in bed and worrying about Naruto and the Kyuubi – no word on the demon had been mentioned.

Sakura discovered she couldn't visit him when she arrived at the hospital for work (actually she was several hours early), and there were no charts on his condition or progress. All she got from the guards placed in front of the door was that only Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi could enter until further notice.

'_Maybe he's still unstable, maybe the Kyuubi is still trying to get out. But if that were the case he would be in one of the Anbu sealing rooms not in the hospital, and Tsunade nor Jiraiya would leave him alone with only two guards…' _Sakura analyzed as she continued to pace restlessly. The only explanation was that Kyuubi was securely sealed, and Naruto in very weak condition. But if that were the case she would have been allowed to enter – she was Godaime's apprentice for kami's sake! Eveyone knew that.

"Sakura" A voice startled her from the relentless walking that was beginning to bore the Anbu who now perked up when they saw who arrived. Maybe they'd be able to gleam something from him…

Kakashi turned his one visible eye to the Anbu guards and chided quietly _'newbies..don't know when to be still' _"Maa… you may go, Godaime says there is no longer any need for guards" Kakashi relieved them, amused when they showed subtle disapointment in not being able to know what was going on – the Anbu that did know were sworn to secrecy until further notice.

With a nod the guards left and telleported out of the hospital. Kakashi now turned to Sakura who waited rather patiently for someone who had gone through worry, fear, sadness, and then worry, all at the extreme end of the spectrum. Emotionally and mentally, she was tired and wanted to know what was going on. She wanted to know if her teammate, if her _brother _(for Sakura considered him as such) was okay and would be okay for ever more.

Why couldn't the world just let her know?

Kakashi sighed heavily, unsure of what to tell her. Sakura noticed this and frowned. She rarely heard Kakashi sigh like this, and…did he look nervous? Sakura frowned even harder "Kakashi….." she gave a subtle warning; he was going to give her answers NOW.

Kakshi looked straight at her and contemplated how Sakura had grown in the four years after Sasuke's death. She and Naruto had gotten so close. But was it only because Sasuke was out of the picture? Was Naruto merely a replacement for Sasuke? Was he only cared for because he was the only other teammate she had?

Sure she had matured but…this was big, and big things can change people fast, for better or for worse.

Kakshi however had spent too much time musing the situation. Sakura's patience had decided to take the last train out.

With Kakashi still in deep thought Sakura punched him. Hard.

Had the hospital floor been made of dirt, he would have gone right through. As it was not the case, the floor only cracked… Sakura would have to have someone check that later. Can't have the floor falling on patients. The few nurses and doctors who poked their heads out when they heard the noise meeped when she turned to see who was looking and they quickly hid away.

Sakura turned her attention to her teacher who was now swaying a bit. She grabbed his head roughly and checked for head injuries. She gripped his hair hard though and forced his one eye to look into her emerald ones. Usually a nice cool green, they were burning now.

"Kakashi sensei…" Sakura began deathly slow "you had better tell me what the fuck happened. All night I have been worried fucking SICK because nobody, NOBODY TOLD ME WHAT NARUTO'S CONDITION WAS! NOW TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Kakashi stared at Sakura...he better be careful around her, it seems she had caught up to his level…or maybe he was already getting old?

Kakashi stood up and gave Sakura one last look before going up to the door and performing a few hand signals and muttering the password, allowing him to open the door. It wasn't even properly opened actually, before Sakura charged over and crushed Kakashi between the door and the wall as she more than pushed it open.

The room had two beds, one of them had a sitting upright figure on it but Sakura didn't even register the unknown person. All she could see was Naruto, and how he still looked like he never got taken over and nearly killed by the Kyuubi, never escaped the hospital and led the entire Shinobi force into the forests of Fire Country on the most dangerous and emotionally exhausting wild goose chase ever.

Sakura gently pulled back the blanket and placed her palms on Naruto's chest. She spent a minute before making sure Naruto was fine.

'_I'm so glad' _Sakura thought, and then realized she had been crying. For how long? All she had thought about was Naruto's health, she hadn't even noticed she was crying.

"Sakura.." A soft, deep voice startled her and she looked at Naruto expecting to see him awake, but he was still asleep. Sakura then remembered, vaguely, that there was another occupant in the next bed.

Sakura looked to the next bed and saw a pale face framed by bluish black hair, and the blackest eyes. A face she had not seen in four years, and yet here it was, staring at her, the mouth having let loose her name in a voice she had become unfamiliar with.

Time stopped for Sakura, for it did not seem possible, and she wondered if perhaps she was still asleep from the exhaustion of last night. But no, no dream didn't feel this real, and she sensed no genjutsu. This was real.

The person before her, sitting on the bed with a blanket wrapped around his thin frame, nervousness in his face – this person was REAL.

"Sasuke"

* * *

Yeah, not the most exciting chapter (truth be told, it was the hardest to write so far) but eh, review anyway and wait for the next one! 

What will people think of Sasuke's rebirth? Especially Naruto? Find out next time on the next episode of Digimon! Digital Monsters!

... yeah, I dunno I just sort of liked it when the narrator said that at the end of each episode... cough cough


	8. I'm Here, Can I Stay?

Still With You In Your Heart

* * *

I'm Here, Can I Stay?

* * *

Hehehe. I thought you guys might like that. As for all your questions, those will be answered in due time. yeeeeessssss.

Sorry about the lack of updates. Actually I shouldn't be reading fanfiction and uploading seeing as i have an essay to write for my english class. Lucky for me its only analysis on a poem. 3 pages though. ouch.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was never more at loss of what to do. She currently sat atop Hokage mountain, where she and Naruto sometimes went after training, to watch the sun set and then the moon and stars rise. Sometimes they came when one of them was sad, or unsure of themselves.

Right now, Sakura was unsure of just how she should have reacted when she realized her four-year deceased teammate was suddenly alive and healthy as if he never had been dead.

At first,, Sakura thought the case was that he never HAD died – they never found the body after all – and that he had come back and saved Naruto from Kyuubi. But even that didn't make any sense to Sakura at the time, after all, a genius Saskue may have been-maybe still IS – but not even he could beat the Kyuubi, or even hope to have a chance against him.

And then Kakashi came in an explained..well he didn't really explain anything. Other than that Kyuubi may have something to do with Sasuke's rebirth… Kyuubi was still inside Naruto, and according to Tsunade, the weakest she suspects he ever had been, and according to Jiraiya, perhaps never had the intention of breaking out of Naruto and killing off everyone.

This should have been all the greatest news Sakura had ever received. She should have leapt at the revived Uchiha and hugged him senseless and then rant and inquire about his health and perhaps never stop talking in an attempt to fill him in all that has happened in the past four years. To act as if he had just come back from a long mission, and not from death.

"Sakura" and yet again Kakashi came up behind her. Sakura turned her head to look at him and noticed that his face was holding an unusual amount of emotion.

'_He must be unsure of how to react to all this as well' _Sakura thought.

"Sakura" Kakashi began again. "That didn't help at all" Kakashi scorned her, though only lightly since he knew exactly how she felt.

Sakura only looked away.

Instead of showing immense joy, Sakura had only looked at Sasuke, without any idea of how she should react to it all. She had given Sasuke a weak and sort of uneasy smile before excusing herself from the room, saying that she had to go to work and care for the other patients. It was a lie. And Kakashi knew it as well.

"I..I don't know what to make all of this. I mean, it feels so unreal. One day he's dead. The next...he's alive. And we've all moved on…except Naruto. Naruto never got over his death. I think Naruto would be the most happy to see him. But…" Sakura looked back at her sensei. "But I don't know about the rest of us – even you Kakashi sensei, I can see how you're feeling. You feel as if he doesn't belong anymore." Sakura was silent for a moment, and then felt like she had no more to say and looked on at the setting sun.

----------------------------

Sasuke felt sick. The last time he had felt this ill was when he realized his brother massacred his entire family. They didn't want him – his teammates did not want him. They were supposed to be the people closest to them – as close as anyone had gotten to him.

_'Even Sakura…' _Sasuke's stomach churned violently. _'Even Sakura had that look. If..if even SHE didn't want me here, who would?' _Sasuke looked over to his still unconscious blond teammate. As far as anyone knew, not even Naruto had known what the Kyuubi had done. Why the Kyuubi kept it secret, the Hokage nor the strange white haired man named Jiraiya did not know.

Sasuke wrapped the blanket tighter around his body, as if by doing so he'd somehow disappear so he wouldn't have to see anymore of those faces, the ones who stared at him as if he didn't belong, as if he should just go back to being dead.

'_Would Naruto want me back? Would he give me the exact same stare as all the others? What then…' _Sasuke's head began to hurt from the anxiety and lack of sleep. It was already near noon, and he hadn't slept since his rebirth. He could vaguely remember how it was in the dark labyrinth that housed the Kyuubi. He remembered the Kyuubi's power most of all – it had made him feel very small and powerless. It was, to Sasuke, like facing a god.

Sasuke's thoughts came to a halt when the door opened and walked in the Hokage. Sasuke had been surprised to find that Konoha now had a new Hokage, and that Sandaime had been murdered by an S class shinobi. But she, he felt, did not reject him. He didn't know what her relationship with Naruto was either, but he felt that she cared deeply for him – maybe that's why she cared for him as well.

She first noticed that Sasuke hadn't touched the food brought to him earlier, and it had already gone cold. She also noted that Sasuke looked stressed and troubled. She had seen the look on Kakashi's face. It had not been encouraging, and she had a sinking feeling that Sakura had the same reaction.

'_I bet my own title as Hokage that he's worried about how Naruto will react' _she thought. Too bad she didn't voice this out loud, because then it would have been one of the few times she won a bet.

"I see you still have not eaten Sasuke" Tsunade walked over to the food and made some seals before hovering her hands over the food. A few moments later it was heated up and smelled as if freshly cooked.

Tsunade handed Sasuke the plate and chopsticks. "Eat, it will help you feel better and sleep easier" she told him.

Sasuke looked at the food for a moment before giving in and receiving the food. He picked at it a little before bringing finally eating.

Tsunade nodded in approval before getting to what she had come for.

"I have spoken with the council Sasuke, about the situation concerning you and Naruto"

Sasuke only gave her a nervous glance before turning his attention to the food. It had become a convenient excuse for not looking at everything else.

"Before I get to their decision let me explain Naruto's position in this village. Shortly after your..death, Naruto and Sakura both participated in the Chuunin exams and advanced. This was also the time when Orochimaru who led the Oto-Suna Invasion killed Sandaime. Fortunately we now have peaceful relations with Suna, so no need to worry about them. Shortly after that I became Hokage after being convinced by Naruto. If you did not know, before all this Naruto was feared and hated in this village because of Kyuubi. A lot has happened since then, most of it concerning Naruto. He has achieved a lot for this village – and has changed the hearts of many people. The council included. That boy softened the hearts of those old fools"

Tsunade gazed softly at Naruto's sleeping form for a moment, before getting back to Sasuke.

"It is because of all this the Council did not jump to a death sentence, or even heavy imprisonment. This is very fortunate for Naruto. However, the Council, after hearing that not only did the Kyuubi revived you but implanted some of his chakra into you, they are very wary. They do not know you personally, only the reputation of your clan. They are concerned that the power will corrupt you, or that you might not even be able to handle the chakra and go berserk"

Tsunade allowed Sasuke a few moments to swallow the information and a chance to speak. He didn't though, just stared at his half-eaten food.

"Because of this concern, when you are released from the hospital you will be watched by Anbu and visited by my apprentice three times a week until we deem that nothing is unstable and then she will only visit once a week, and then every other week. This will go on for a year. Once you are deemed stable, you will be assessed by a jounin before being allowed to participate in the next Chuunin exams, which are in four months. Until that time you will be given D-rank missions."

Tsunade paused again to allow Sasuke a chance to say something. He didn't, instead he just nodded to show that he heard and understood. Tsunade was a bit irked _'Damn the brat was right, he really DOESN'T speak' _Tsunade coughed and then continued.

"There may be some additional changes, depending on the situation. And stop looking so gloomy this is not a punishment. You are only being observed. And as I said, there may well be some changes." Tsunade reassured him. "in another year is the Jounin nominations when we decide who gets to be a Jounin. If you are lucky, you might be able to join your comrades. You are the only one from your age group who is still a Genin. All the others are Chuunin or Jounin. Naruto is a Jounin, believe it or not. He's still a clumsy crazy fool who-"

"would still fall out of a tree…" Sasuke finished for her. Tsunade blinked, and then smiled as she recognized the small twitch at the side of the Uchiha's mouth to be a smile. Really, all stoic bastards were the same.

"What about Naruto?" Saskue looked up from his food and looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade looked over at Naruto and pursed her lips.

"The Council is not sure. They care for him, a lot, especially the old man. They want to put Naruto under the same treatment – except I will be examining him rather than my apprentice. But first they want to hear Kyuubi's side of this. That's the big thing. Kyuubi is very private. It is not impossible to be able to use truth Jutsus to get the truth from Kyuubi. But will he willingly go through that or resist? Once we fully understand what Kyuubi was doing and his plans, then the Council and I will decide from there."

There was a knock on the door. _'Just in time' _Tsunade thought as an Anbu member walked in. Two more could be seen waiting outside the door.

"Hokage-sama we are here to escort the patient" The Anbu member handed her a brown cloth and Tsunade nodded. She then handed the cloth to Sasuke. It was a hooded robe.

"Put that on. Nobody knows you are alive, and we don't want to start a panic about ghosts and the like. They will escort you to the Uchiha Grounds. I will have a meeting with all the shinobi to give the news. Stay there until further notice. Here."

Tsunade handed Sasuke a small bottle. "It's medicine to help with sleep. I suggest you take some once you get to the Grounds. Just one will do"

Sasuke put the bottle in the pocket of the pants lent to him and then put on the robe. He idly wondered just why the Uchiha Grounds were still around if everyone thought he was dead. It's fortunate tho-

"Oh and Sasuke" Sasuke paused in walking toward the Anbu. He turned to see Tsunade smiling at him. "Be a dear and clean the place up, it was so dusty the last time I saw it. I'm sure Naruto would appreciate it."

Sasuke gave a most un-Uchiha look of bewilderment. Had he lost any more dignity, he might have uttered "huh?" but he was an Uchiha, and Uchihas never -

"Naruto is currently the owner of the Uchiha Grounds"

Sasuke let the thought run through his head.

"HUH?"

………………………...

"Neiji-kun" Hinata shyly brought her cousin out from their meditation practices.

In recent years her father had invited Neiji to join in on the training the main branch usually went through. Though the elders were against it, Hiashi was in command and his word was final.

Now Neiji, Hinabi and Hinata were doing the evening meditation. Hiashi was absent for the moment due to the calls of nature, and Hinata took the opportunity to talk.

"D-do you think N-narutokun will be alright?" Hinata usually didn't stutter anymore – her confidence had grown, though still a little shy – but she did when she was worried. Hinabi, who was at first irked her sister interrupted the meditation, now nearly mirrored her.

She too was worried about the blond jounin who, when he could, came to practice with them since no other shinobi could handle their tenketsu suppressing techniques with incredible stamina and then be fully healed the next day- it allowed her to fully try out the technique and learn to control it. He also made the Hyuuga compound lively – it was always so quiet around here.

Neiji closed his eyes in contemplation. In truth he hadn't been meditating at all – he too was worried about Naruto.

Neiji opened his eyes and looked at his cousins. "I think he will" he said simple, and then continued "Naruto is strong in will and heart. Even when he feels at his lowest, some small part of him will never give up, not only because of his dreams, but because of the all the sacrifices made, and all he has gained – those are what keep him strong"

Hanabi and Hinata nodded at him, thankful for the words since they had eased some of their anxiety.

"Would you like to see him?"

The trio jerked toward the voice, startled because they hadn't heard Hiashi come up on them while they were talking. Hiashi stood there, amused that he had scared the wits out of his usually stoic youngest daughter and his equally stoic nephew.

In his hand he held a scroll sent by the Hokage, asking all shinobi chuunin and up to report to the top of Hokage tower for a meeting. Though the scroll did not say what the meeting was about, it did include the afterthought _'Those who wish to visit the comrades who were hospitalized after last night may do so after the meeting'_ Hiashi mused that the meeting would be discussing what had happened to Naruto last night.

"The Hokage called for all shinobi above genin rank to report atop Hokage tower for a meeting. Afterwards you may visit Naruto. Lets go"

And with a whirl of leaves, the Konoha shinobi left their home.

-----------------------------

Tsunade waited patiently as the last shinobi arrived. The only active shinobi not present were Kakashi and Sakura. But this, she expected, especially after her little chat with Sasuke.

Tsunade spotted the rookie eight easily – it seems they had figured out (or someone who did told them) that the meeting would be about Naruto, and were of course the ones upfront, not wanting to miss a word. Not that they would anyway, but it made them feel better to be up front.

In any case, Ino was already holding a large bouquet of flowers and gave some of the flowers to Hanabi and Hinata after spotting them eyeing the flowers someone had decided to grow on their balcony across the street. Shikamaru was currently keeping Chouji's hand away from the basket of food they had put together. The other members of the rookie nine stood patiently still though she could tell they were eager for the meeting to start so they could know what happened and then head over to the hospital. Some of the jounin – and even a few Anbu – showed evidence of having some plan to stop by and look on to their loudmouth blond. At last the last shinobi arrived – Yamato who had volunteered to take needed supplies to the Uchiha compound . He gave a nod to Tsunade and then formed a few seals to create a soundproof barrier around them and Tsunade began the meeting.

"Now then" Tsunade began, and the whispers became a loud silence of tension and anticipation "last night all of you had gone out bravely on a mission to stop the Kyuubi at all costs – even if it meant killing his container, Uzumaki Naruto. As you may have all figured out however, everything was fine, and Naruto is safe, and the Kyuubi has not broken out"

Tsunade surveyed all the shinobi before continuing.

"When Naruto was found in his old apartment, all of our previous assumptions were, so to say, burned to ashes" this made everyone frown. What was the Hokage talking about?

"To those who can recall, four years ago, Team Seven consisting of Hatake Kakashi as the leader and sensei, and three genin, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke went on a C rank mission to Wave Country, where it then became an A rank mission. A mission in which Uchiha Sasuke was killed in battle. A search mission was carried out but was forfeited after three weeks of searching and no body found" Tsunade paused "This was also the first time Naruto had used Kyuubi's chakra to battle the enemy shinobi and take revenge for the death of his teammate"

Oh yeah, Tsunade did her research – and on her own too. Score!

At this point everyone was wearing an expression of confusion and bewilderment. For the life of them, they could not figure out what Tsunade was getting to.

"Last night Naruto was found, still possessed by an extremely exhausted and weak Kyuubi. But there was someone else in the room, containing a very small portion of Kyuubi's chakra."

Tsunade saw the eyes of Shikamaru widen as he realized what Tsunade was getting to. Well he wasn't a genius for nothing. Unfortunately no one else had the brainpower of Shikamaru and would have to be told.

"That person is Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade concluded. And uproar of whispers followed suit- even the Anbu had taken into revealing their thoughts to each other.

"The Uchiha!"

"He's alive? The last Uchiha is alive?"

"If he contains some of Kyuubi's chakra how much stronger will he be?"

"Tsunade how did this happen!?"

The last one was said much louder than everyone else and voiced by Ino. She looked confused and concerned. Her other companions – even Shino – had expressions of shock. None of them had known Sasuke as well as Team 7, except maybe Ino (but she stalked him so she doesn't count) but they had known how important Sasuke was to Naruto. And for a fallen comrade to come back from the dead…well that would shock anyone!

"I'll explain what I believed happened to the best of my knowledge, I want all of you to listen up" All the shinobi ceased their whispering and paid attention.

"For quite some time Kyuubi's chakra had been a little unusually low. It wasn't obvious, or even apparent until Naruto fought Orochimaru roughly six months ago. That was when it was obvious that something was wrong and some other task was occupying Kyuubi's chakra. Then a week ago Naruto was training in the Anbu grounds and then came out unconscious. According to witnesses a person made of red chakra had carried Naruto out. This was when we began to suspect Kyuubi was making his own body to use if he broke out of Naruto and this is where our suspicions came from. But it seems that he was reconstructing Sasuke's body and chakra pathways and had in fact captured and contained his soul since according to Kakashi, so far he is still the same Sasuke. His memories are even intact. Kyuubi must have been working on atatching the soul to his body all these years. He must have finished recently. Why he did not tell anyone, we do not know. We can only wait until Naruto wakes up and Kyuubi tells us."

Tsunade concluded and took a breath after the long explanation and waited for people to break out into talk. Nobody did though, everyone was letting it sink in.

"What now?" Iruka was the first to speak. He was concerned how all this would affect Naruto. Would they lock him up? They might – he didn't want them to but they might!

Tsunade gave him a reassuring smile. "Naruto will not be receiving any sort of punishment. He will be monitored, and depending on Kyuubi he might have to have some sort of restraint on him, but the council has decided that based on Naruto's past actions and that currently Kyuubi seems to have done some good, both of them will only be monitored. Do not worry Iruka, we are not locking Naruto up in some dark hovel." The scarred man relaxed a bit, relieved that everything was going to be okay. Not perfect. Not great. But okay.

"I'm not finished yet however. There is still Sasuke" and once again the atmosphere tensed. "I cannot speak freely about Sasuke's condition – that is classified information. He will be watched until further notice. Visitations are restricted to authorized shinobi only. You will receive a summons to my office to receive authorization and given information." Tsunade's eyes rested on the shinobi of Sasuke's year. "If you wish to receive visitation authorization…you may request an appointment and we will discuss that possibility" Tsunade noted that none of the rookies – not even Ino showed any emotion towards the after thought.

'_I wonder if they even care..' _Tsunade mused worriedly at this thought.

"Meeting concluded" Tsunade announced abruptly and the sound barrier lifted. The din outside the barrier rushed in and seemed deafening. But not as deafening as the wave of thoughts and emotions that crashed inside everyone.

* * *

Aaaaaand…cut. You know how hard it was to write this? Quite hard actually. This is the third round. Each time was a total disappointment but I felt this round was much better and ended much more nicely.

Naruto: …o0 you realize that sorta sounds perverted

Me: Why thank you, I try.


	9. There's Dust Everywhere

Still With You In Your Heart

There's Dust Everywhere

Sasuke awoke the next morning just when the guards were changing shifts. He saw them sitting outside his open window upon the tree branch of a Sakura tree.

Sasuke remembered when his mother planted that tree below his window. It was a morning similar to this, and he woke up to sounds of a shovel and the smell of fresh earth. Then he looked outside his window and down and saw the tiny tree. He also remembered when Sakura found out (through stalking) he had the tree outside his window and declared it as proof of his love for her.

He also remembered that the tree was ten feet shorter than it is now. And it didn't have a swing on the western-most branch. And he remembered the flowers were dull and few due to the neglect it received after the massacre. Now the blooms were full and a lush pale-rose.

'_Everything I remember is different now' _

Sasuke got out of the bed and did a few stretches. The body was new, though it still had muscle. Sasuke wondered if his body would still remember his training, or if he would have to start from scratch. He yawned and then looked back at the window.

"WAH!" Sasuke jumped back and automatically assumed a fighting stance. The guard who came in for the other's shift had decided it would be nice and dandy to stand right behind Sasuke. Without warning mind you.

Sasuke calmed down when he saw it was only one of the guards, and then remembering his stance he stood up straight, slightly blushing from embarrassment of being surprised and his exclamation. The guard only stared back though Sasuke could guess that behind the cat mask he was laughing silently at the Uchiha.

Sasuke pouted slightly and then turned around and left his room to roam his house. _'Naruto's house' _Sasuke corrected himself. He still couldn't believe that Naruto owned the Uchiha grounds. He saw some evidence of his teammate's residence – the garden looked taken care of. Some of the rooms – such as the kitchen – had been repainted to more homely and warming colors.

But the rest of the house was incredibly dusty, the walls white – canvas for memories to paint themselves upon, nightmares and fears ghosting in and out. Not even Naruto's sunshine could penetrate all of the main house, and as far as Sasuke knew, the rest of the grounds were the same as before.

Sasuke stopped in front of the bathroom, and looked back at the guard with a questioning raise of the eyebrow; he can go inside alone…right?

The Anbu guard made no indication of approval or protest and so Sasuke entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and sighed.

'_Damn, Hokage made it sound okay but having someone watch me all the time is already starting to get on my nerves' _And indeed, Sasuke still did not like being surrounded by people all the time, or followed, watched, monitored. _'Whatever the hell they call it, it's annoying' _Sasuke pushed off the door and made his way to the sink to wash his face. He raised his head a bit to look pensively at himself only to be met with a wall. He straightened up and then found the mirror positioned little higher up, right at face level. Sasuke was so sure that when he…died – it was still so hard to think of it – the mirror was lower. Sasuke then saw the reflection of a second full-length mirror behind him. Confused, Sasuke turned around to see this new mirror that definitely wasn't there last time, and then noticed some medical supplies near it.

'_I see' _Sasuke concluded that Naruto brought this so that he could apply bandages to himself when needed. Smart – even he hadn't thought of that.

Sasuke walked closer to the mirror, and measured it to be about six feet tall. He measured himself against it, and was surprised he was somewhat taller than before the mission to Wave country. He had grown almost half a foot taller in fact. _'Kyuubi' _Sasuke silently thanked the demon fox with some glee. It would certainly have been no good to still be five feet tall. He examined his body a bit more. It seemed the fox had retained his physique somewhat – though no doubt Sasuke would have to train hard to catch up quickly. He noticed that his shape was slightly feminine, and wondered if that was natural or the demon's doing. He noticed with distaste that he was still so pale – it made him seem like a ghost than a living person.

Figuring that he studied himself long enough Sasuke went back to the sink and brushed his teeth using the new looking toothbrush that must had been brought over, but didn't bother brushing out his hair. Despite the bed-head look (SMEXY!!) at the moment, he didn't care.

He opened the door and was met with the sight of the Anbu guard looking out the window across the hallway, mask off and munching on something. The guard turned around, not bothering with the mask and gave a nod to Sasuke. Sasuke had to keep himself from staring – the guy looked the spitting image of the second hokage. He had only seen pictures, but this guy looked just damn like him.

"Yamato" Sasuke was jerked out of his observation when the guy spoke. He blinked and stared at the man in confusion.

The guard looked irritated at having not received the attention he expected from the Uchiha and repeated himself.

"I'm Yamato. You'll be seeing me around a lot, mask on or off. I regularly join or lead Team Kakashi." He said briefly. He took another bite of the apple that Sasuke noticed he possessed in his hand and his stomach growled.

Sasuke flushed at this and made his way to the kitchen, leaving behind a more irritated Yamato, who was getting pissed at having gotten no more than a surprised shout from the boy. It seems everything Naruto said was true – the boy did not talk.

----------------------------

_one week later_

_**Brat.**_

A finger twitched.

_**Braaaaat.**_

Teeth clenched.

_**OI BRAT WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!**_

"KYUUBI YAMERO! Can't damn let people sleep uurgh" The room began to spin due to Naruto rising up too fast. He laid back down onto sheets that smelled clean, and breathed in air perfumed slightly with flowers…flowers that were not in the garden…huh?

Azure eyes opened and Naruto saw the familiar Konoha Hospital ceiling.

_**You know brat, when a hospital ceiling becomes familiar, that's not a good thing.**_

Kyuubi tried to sound serious, but Naruto could practically feel the mirth in his navel.

_Oooh if I could punch that idiot fox I would _Naruto huffed and sat up slower. Looking around he saw his room was host to several vases of flowers, and a few chairs who's cushioned bottoms pressed down due to long and constant use.

Naruto thought for a moment, and then remembered his nightmare escape out of training ground #51. _Right, that explains everything now. How long was I out? Kyuubi? Nee-_

Naruto's train of thought was cut when a familiar pink haired doctor opened his door and gasped in surprise.

"NARUTO EEEEEEEEEEYYYEAAAHH!!!"

Okay more like shrieked.

Not even a second later and Naruto feared for his life as he felt the air squeezed out of him by one of Sakura's monster hugs. Naruto guessed that is condition after escaping was bad – and he'd been out for a long time.

"Ano..Sa-sakura..can I breath?" Naruto squeaked out after Kyuubi let out a low threatening growl and promise to beak her arms if she did not let go before Naruto suffered unnecessary damage.

"Oh, sorry" Sakura let go and took a step back to survey her friend. Aside from looking slightly drowsy, Naruto looked perfectly fine. She then noticed Naruto staring at her as if she were on drugs and realized she had been bouncing on the balls of her feet (1)

and twiddling her fingers. She stopped and blushed before giving Naruto a gentler hug.

"You were out for so long Naruto. Everyone's been so worried, I mean the total amount of chakra used depleted yours and Kyuubi's reserves so much, especially-" Sakura paused, and then looked unsure of herself.

Should she tell him about Sasuke? She herself was still uneasy around him – and Tsunade made her check on him every other day too.

'To help rebuild and strengthen bonds' she had said. But how are you supposed to rebuild bonds with someone who was once dead, and hasn't said a word in every visit. Did she even want to? It was the same Sasuke…but she wasn't the same Sakura.

Despite his drowsiness Naruto caught the uncertainty painting Sakura's face.

"Ano… especially what?"

Sakura jerked out of her mind and focused on her blond teammate.

_Maybe..maybe she should tell him, or maybe not, but he was going to find out anyway…_

_Yes, yes I'll tell him_

"Naruto ther-NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed out when Naruto suddenly fell unconscious again without apparent reason. Sakura caught him before he fell off the bed.

WHAM

"What NOW?" Tsunade charged in. An on-looking nurse had reported to her that Naruto had woken up and was conversing with Sakura. She had abandoned all paper work – to the chagrin of the elders – to rush over and see to Naruto, only to hear Sakura shout out with panic lacing her voice.

Tsunade rushed over to the bed with green glowing hands and was about to place them over Naruto's still form when his eyes snapped open. But rather than the blue irises of sky, Tsunade and Sakura saw blood red.

"**He is fine, Haruno, Hokage**" Kyuubi assured them, sitting up. He needed to speak to them- no doubt they had many questions.

Tsunade nodded slowly, eyeing the Kyuubi-possessed Naruto. She had only seen him twice before like this – personally it made her more uneasy than when she was up against the real thing.

"**Hokage" **Kyuubi looked at her straight. Tsunade met his stare and understood why he decided to possess Naruto – he was going to tell them, perhaps answer questions. How cooperative.

"I'll need to get the council, as well as several other shinobi who I'm sure are going to want to hear this" Tsunade was about to turn to leave when she realized something that caused her to mentally slap herself in shame of calling herself a doctor.

"Aren't you depleting Naruto's chakra reserves like this? You'll kill him again he hasn-"

"**Woman**" Kyuubi growled in irritation. Tsunade scowled inwardly at the rude interruption. "**You think I would endanger my host like that? I care for him too don't you ever forget that. I blocked off all unnecessary connections. He is safe, and will not suffer any sort of chakra exhaustion. Now hurry up and get those fool of shinobi so I can rest and rebuild my reserves**" Kyuubi snapped, annoyed and insulted that a mere human actually believed he acted so impulsively.

Tsunade nodded and hurried off. Sakura soon followed with the excuse of helping Tsunade. Truthfully, she didn't want to be alone with Kyuubi and risk talking about Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------

The twitter of a bird signaled its arrival upon an opened window.

Yamato glanced at it, and then smiled at its message before it flew off. He then looked upon the other occupant in the room.

For the past week Sasuke had nothing to do except wander the house, not clean it (there wasn't much to clean, or rather he didn't WANT to clean), tend to the garden which Naruto had taken surprisingly well of, or sit down and stare at nothing.

Sasuke inwardly scolded himself. He should at least start reading scrolls so he could catch up quickly. He didn't want to be a genin forever.  
And yet, for some reason he lacked motivation. He was unsure if it was a side effect of being dead – but his ambition to avenge his clan felt rather silly now. Well, maybe not silly, but overrated.

No, the loss of his old ambition was not the cause of his lack of motivation. It was because Sasuke felt that there…there just was the lack of companionship. When looking back Sasuke realized that he had enjoyed himself, and advanced more quickly when he trained with Team Kakashi,; had come to accept – albeit a bit reluctantly – the friendship offered.

The three times Sakura had come to check up on him – it surprised Sasuke that she was the apprentice of Godaime and one of the best shinobi in the hospital – Sakura made no effort toward small talk. Only cold questions, and even colder hands examined him. Kakashi has yet to visit. In fact no one has visited. Sasuke was told that they would have to first gain permission from the Hokage, but Sasuke overheard the Anbu pitying over him – no one wanted to visit him. The only shinobi with a valued excuse was Nartuto, who was still unconscious. Naruto was still deep in sleep.

"Naruto has woken up" Yamato informed Sasuke.

Or not.

------------------------------------------

Red eyes stared indifferently at the people gathered around its owner.

In the room gathered the rookie nine minus Sasuke, their respective senseis, various members of Anbu, the council, Iruka,, Ibiki, and several jounin friends to Naruto. The expressions they carried varied from awe to uneasiness. Awe because the most powerful of demon lords was going to speak to them, and uneasiness because even with his chakra cut off, Kyuubi still exerted an aura of terrible power.

If only they new he was a soft cuddle doll for a certain blon- Kyuubi thwacked the author with his least favorite tail because Naruto was currently cuddling up to his favorite one. Softie

With a nod from Tsunade the council stepped forward. The old man and woman both held stern faces as they were determined not to falter under the Kyuubi's red blood eyes, nor be intimidated should Kyuubi desire to threaten them.

Ibiki also stepped forward, made hand signals and muttered a word and Naruto's body glowed a light layer of yellow. Kyuubi idly noted the jutsu, impressed (though he didn't show it) of how powerful it was. _**Well well, looks like they have a competent interrogator**_

"Kyuubi no Kitsune" the old council-man began. He gave a bow with his greeting to show respect to the demon, as did the council-woman. They both remembered with lucidity the night Kyuubi attacked their village. He poured fear over the land that time. It felt strange to stand before him now and regard him with respect. It felt strange to be in his presence and not feel fear.

"We have come to request that you tell us how and why you resurrected the once deceased Uchiha Sasuke. We would also like to know why you did not tell anyone about your plans. You know if you had told us Tsunade would have been more than happy to have helped you and make sure that the plan went smoothly. We would have avoided the misunderstanding of the night of Uchiha's revival." The old man concluded, slowly letting out the breath he held. He had been sure the Kyuubi would have growled at him in annoyance as Tsunade had warned them he was likely to do. Instead Kyuubi stared at him in silent rapture.

"**Do you know why I attacked the village?" **Kyuubi began. The question-answer startled everyone, and grabbed their attention. They had not expected to hear the answer to that question.

"**Uchiha Madara (2) killed my kit whilst in human guise. I did not know for quite some time who had done it. But when I found out I was filled with rage and sorrow. I wanted to exact revenge for my precious one. So I attacked the village, and Yondaime sealed me away. It was afterwards I learned that Uchiha Madara had long been dead. And instead of feeling that justice was enacted I felt guilt. Guilt that so many innocent died due to my rashness. Grah"** Kyuubi scoffed at himself, people flinched at the harsh sounds as they were not used to such things escaping out of Naruto's mouth. He hated showing any weakness, any softness to anyone other than Naruto. But for the sake of Naruto, he pushed forward.

"**When Sasuke Uchiha died in Naruto's arms, his sorrow, his sadness filled my cage. It reminded me so much of when I learned of the death of my kit, and since then Naruto had grown important to me. I knew his sorrow, and because I shared this emotion the seal slipped. I let out my power and revenged the death of Naruto's precious friend. "**

"**But even after I killed him, I felt no better, and I knew neither would Naruto. Our rage blinds us, it boils our chakra and blinds us. It was then, before I was pulled back into my cage, that I took Sasuke's body and his soul - which had just begun to exit. It was close, I nearly lost him but I managed to pull him with me into the seal. Only fragments of his body survived, it was ugly. Disgusting. Grah. But his soul survived, it was all that mattered. The body and chakra pathways I could rebuild. And so over the years since then it was what I had been doing. However when I tried to connect the soul and body, the soul rejected it. I did not think of it at the time- I could reconnect them when I expelled the body from within Naruto – they would reconnect then because the soul cannot survive without a body and would therefore have no choice. But when I brought the body out to carry Naruto out of that forest, even with my aid it sucked the chakra out of Naruto, fed off his life.."**

Everyone was so silent as they listened. The yellow glow still surrounded Kyuubi, telling Ibiki that everything was true.

"**I had felt that all was lost. Naruto would not survive the expulsion of both Sasuke's body and soul. I wanted to make him happy, because he had lived a miserable life with no family and friends and a village who loathed him, despised him, because of me. I had let him down, is what I believed."**

"**But then, something unexpected happened. The training ground incident had done something, I think. Perhaps the body seeing Naruto with its eyes – the information could have been carried from my chakra to the soul which I kept constant connection to so as not to lose it. Only a theory. Grah. In any case the soul and body reconnected whilst I was asleep. Then the Uchiha brat rudely woke me up. Hahahaha"**

Kyuubi's laugh startled everyone. It was harsh in sounded though from Kyuubi's tone and the shine in his eyes they understood it to be amusement.

"**The Uchiha brat sure has some spunk, stood up to me until I grabbed him. Then he was a child again, scared rabbit. He did not retain his memories however. But it was expected – the soul would not fully awaken until it exited Naruto's body and my chakra and became independent. As you can see, he has all his memories up until the Land of Waves mission, and no recollection of his time in the labyrinth. **

**That night, I had escaped the hospital and provided everyone a diversion so as not to be disturbed. After giving Uchiha some of my chakra to start out with, I expelled him. The rest, you know." **Kyuubi concluded. He gave no indication to talk again so Shikamaru opened his mouth but Kyuubi started to speak, and Shikamaru shut his mouth closed.

"**As for not telling anyone. There was always the great possibility my plan would never succeed. It was a thought I did not like to think about. I did not want to give Naruto a hope only to have it ripped away with failure. If Naruto knew, he'd find a way to bring Sasuke out even if it cost his own life. He's an idiot in that way. Also if Tsunade knew that my power was in use and depleted because of my project she would have never allowed Naruto to go on missions and become the strong shinobi he is - something else that would have made Naruto unhappy and the eventual expulsion far more dangerous. Also I was fully aware of everyone's suspicion of me so any mention of a body in the making would have immediately pointed to me wanting to escape – something you all believed up until a week ago." **

Kyuubi finished, and waited. Everyone was processing the information in their heads. Thinking about what Kyuubi said. He still glowed yellow, meaning he spoke the truth through and through. He had no ulterior motive; he had no indication of malice. Everything was all for Naruto.

"**Sasuke is precious to Naruto"** Kyuubi spoke again, jerking everyone out of thought.

"**remember that, always" **he finished and then receded into his sealed cage once more.

--------------------------------

Naruto still slept within his mind when Kyuubi returned. He did not hear any of Kyuubi's speech. Pity.

Kyuubi extended a finger of chakra and touched Naruto's brow.

_**Flashback**_

Kyuubi looked down upon the shinobi whom he had violently played with before tearing him apart. He wanted to enjoy the last few moments before he returned to his cage. He knew that the amount of power the brat had allowed him to unleash could not be tolerated much longer. He had an interest in keeping his vessel alive and unbroken.

Thinking of the blonde ninja as broken, Kyuubi looked to the dead raven who laid not too far away.

_**It was his death that slipped the seal – a seal that withstood all my power but tore when a precious person died**_

Kyuubi walked to the corpse. Sasuke's dead body did not reek of blood like others – instead it was scented with something unknown – a scent that spoke of sadness and sorrow, and a little hope.

_**He died, for a precious person. He told the gaki to not die. He won't die.**_

Kyuubi was beginning to feel the tug for his power and soul to retreat back into the seal. As well, he was feeling the death of the other enemy shinobi, and knew Kakashi's attention would soon turn to him.

He looked down at Sasuke.

_**And you won't die either.**_

Kyuubi sent forth his chakra to engulf Sasuke just as Sasuke's soul was about to leave and float into nothingness.

Kyuubi gave a sparse growl and surged his chakra to grab the soul. It slipped from his grasp however, but Kyuubi tried again this time with more force and clutched it.

He brought down Sasuke's soul, and pulled his body face to face with Naruto's. Kyuubi brought Sasuke's body and soul flush against Naruto, pulling him into the seal as well.

_**Naruto... **_Kyuubi thought

_**He won't die.**_

_**End flashback**_

I do this every time I get excited over something. Bugs the hell outta everyone haha

I have no idea of the history between Kyuubi and Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Madara is an actual character – he is mentioned in Naruto Shippuden. In the anime he is mentioned in the first episode, but in the manga he isn't mentioned until much later (same scene but that scene doesn't appear in the first chapter)

Again I am so sorry for the lack of updates.

To make it up for you, is a

Still With You With Your Heart Special:

The REAL reason Sasuke doesn't want to clean the house!

It was the third day of Sasuke's new life in the formerly-his Uchiha grounds. With Naruto still unconscious in the hospital, Sakura having down a check up on him yesterday and wouldn't be back until tomorrow (most likely arriving and leaving as quickly too), and not having anyone to train (actually, Sasuke's pride prevented him from asking the Anbu for a spar) nor anything else to do, Sasuke decided to just clean the rest of the house.

He started off with his own room. There was much less dust than he'd expect from 4-year absence, but he had a suspicion Naruto came in to dust it off – everything still seemed untouched. After cleaning his room (which wasn't long) Sasuke proceeded to the bathrooms. There were three, one for him, one for Itachi, and the master one whom his parents shared.

Actually the bathroom that was Sasuke's was the one Naruto was using, so there wasn't dust. But there was mildew, and a little mold in the corner where Sasuke suspected might be from a leak in the roof. He'd have to check that out. He scrubbed the bath clean until its pale tiles were bright and shiny. He did the same to the floors and walls, until everything smelled of fresh orange (Yamato had gotten it at Sasuke's request), and Naruto's first aid area around the mirror no longer had small blood prints and specks.

Once done. Sasuke made to go to Itachi's bathroom. Cautiously. After all, Itachi was a genius and loathed intrusion. Sasuke wouldn't doubt if there were left over traps from when Itachi still lived here.

Sasuke did a quick check of the door, but found no traps. He reached out and touched the doorknob. Nothing. Turned it. Nothing happening…

He slowly opened the door, and then jerked it forward. It swung on un-used and un-oiled hinges, and then softly thumped on the wall. The bathroom looked normal, and Sasuke saw nothing suspicious. He stepped in and flicked on the light. Nothing happened, nothing looked strange, so Sasuke proceeded to clean it.

After he was done with the bath, floors and walls, Sasuke was about to leave but then remembered the medicine cabinet. No doubt there could be pills and such that have gotten bad with age. No need for anyone to accidentally get poisoned.

Sasuke opened the medicine cabinet, and then gasped and fell back in shock.

In the medicine cabinet.

In neat little perfect rows.

Categorized by color and usage.

Was nail polish and mascara, various hair tweezers and nail filers, a small mirror, barber scissors, and a sewing kit. I kid you not.

Who knew Uchiha Itachi was ready for Akatsuki's dress code BEFORE he thought of joining them?

----

Somewhere very far away Uchiha Itachi sneezed.

"Bless you"

Itachi sent his strongest sharingan glare to Kazuka

----

A very traumatized Sasuke, more traumatized than after the day of the massacre, rushed out of that bathroom and closed the door sharply. He shivered, and then moved onto his parent's bathroom.

Poor Sasuke.

He didn't get to clean the bathroom. The sight of various sexy lingerie and thongs, aphrodisiacs, the package of flavored condoms, sex toys and Viagra sent him spasming and seizuring. He just could not picture it – sure he knew his parents had to have had sex in order to have him and Itachi, but he could not picture it! His stern serious father, his sweet and kind mother, having naughty – aahhh don't think of it!!!

-----

Later Yamato came to the Uchiha grounds to find a sniggering Anbu. Curious to see what could even cause an Anbu to chuckle so loudly Yamato went into the master bathroom, finding an unconscious Sasuke, and the secret sex life of the Uchiha parents.

_Well, this is unexpected. _Yamato silently laughed.

* * *

Hehehehehe. Awww poor innocent Sasuke. Remember, he still retains the memories of only 12 years of life – Kyuubi made him 'hit puberty' already so he has a deep voice and 16 year old body (I DID make them 16 right? I think I might have said 15…they're 16!!) but he hasn't mentally gone past "ewww…girls". Hehehehe.

Nartuto: And that is why Sasuke is gay!

Sasuke: Shut up dobe just because I haven't reached the capacity to like girls YET does not make me gay!

Naruto: What-eeeveeerrrr


End file.
